The Outsiders Looking In
by ShivanSlayer
Summary: The Enterprise comes across a strange planet that defies even the most illogical science. The crew must balance logic, and illogic to discover how to get home, and how to help a war-torn planet. EDIT: On irregular updates!
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first multi-chapter Fanfiction. I hope not to quit on it.

Star Trek and Avatar: The Last Airbender belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Stardate: Supplementary

_ Many wonder if space really is the final frontier. This question__ has_ actually resounded throughout humanity since the beginning of time, to when we first reached the stars, to the first hyperdrive, and even to our present day. With all our scientific advancements in technology and knowledge, humanity still strives to find out if there is a being, or beings, above them all, controlling their destiny. Science argues that the universe follows a logical path. The universe is, however, so vast, and so all-encompassing, that in order to understand it, one must grasp the logic, and illogic of the universe. Logic is merely one dimension, and the fact of the matter is, that after nearly 10,000 years of evolution, we humans have limited ourselves to this singular dimension.

"First officer, report to the bridge," echoed the baritone voice over the intercom. A man resting on a couch closed the interesting book he was reading, then proceeded to a door. The door automatically slid open, alerted to the man's presence. He then pressed his finger onto a button on the wall, and the whirs of the turbolift indicated his journey to the bridge had begun.

The man was in his thirties, and well-built. He had short brown hair that adorned his head, a full mustache and beard. A serious look plastered his face, but if one peeled off this plaster, they would get a different story.

Commander William T. Riker emerged from the turbo-lift and was greeted with the all-too familiar sight of the bridge. He took his seat next to a slightly older man, his captain, Jean-Luc-Picard.

"What is it?" the First officer asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Captain Picard answered back, "We have discovered a strange anomaly in this sector."

"So? We discover anomalies every day, a wormhole, an asteroid, a space worm," Riker lamented, "What's so peculiar about this anomaly that it demands my presence on the bridge?"

"Every anomaly demands your presence, Number One, and for that, you should be honored" said the Captain with a smirk.

Riker Turned his eyes towards the towering flatscreen at the front of the bridge. Wormhole had hit the mind of nearly everyone who saw the swirling mass of bright violet-blue energy. Riker's eyes widened; Captain Picard was right, this demanded his attention.

The Massive flagship, _Enterprise,_ remained nearly 4 kilometers from this anomaly. Of course, computer systems determined that this value was decreasing ever so slightly. A fierce-looking humanoid with dark skin and a strange forehead ridge, made note of this and warned, "Captain, the anomaly is exerting a negative force on this ship, I would advise reverse impulse to compensate for the pull"

Captain Picard wasted no time following this advice. Too many times in his career was "A little closer" too close. He was not willing to have another episode where he was flung into the other side of the galaxy, or worse.

The universe, whether it was logical, or illogical, beat Captain Picard to the puchline. The pull the anomaly was exerting on the Enterprise became exponentially greater in the few moments it took for Worf to warn the captain, the captain to authorize reverse thrust, and for reverse thrust to actually happen. Despite full reverse impulse power, the Enterprise was losing ground on the anomaly.

A pale man seated in one of the front consoles in the bridge emphasized this to Captain Picard. If impulse power would not do the job then ...

"Helm! Full 180 spin! Warp speed! Engage!"

Everyone in starfleet was familiar with the calculus concept of the derivative. The derivative measures a rate of change. Mathematically speaking, the derivative of the force of the anomaly was incredibly large.

So large was the rate of change, that, when Picard yelled, "Engage," his starship plummeted through the depths of the strange wormhole.

And that's when everything went black

And then he was flying, rising above the ground. The cavern was eerie from the dozens of bright crystals dotting its terrain. The men bellow him were little specks. The sensastion was great, he wanted to go higher.

The sensation was cut off when a bolt of energy slammed into his chest, knocking him down from the heavens. From his decent, he could see a woman in blue with water, coming from him.

Gray eyes shot open, scanning the metal surroundings. His chest felt as if it was run over by a raging moose-lion. His head was cloudy.

As he rose up, Avatar Aang had to wonder what the strange dream meant, and if it would have any significance in future events.

* * *

This will remain a one-chapter fanfic until I come up with an outline, and finish multiple chapters in due time.

For now, enjoy this, and I hope to update this as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, I have been developing this story and wanted to get oh so many chapters finished before I began updating. Until I actually finish this thing, I will not be updating regularly.

Oh yeah, I didn't want to be this person, but may I have some reviews? I like to see where I have gone right and where I have gone wrong in some areas. Also, they are _very nice _(Shadi's voice).

However, enough with the unpleasantness, enjoy chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Blue eyes shot open and scanned the familiar, but darker background. Pain shot through his chest as if someone hit him with a phaser on stun. Captain Picard surveyed his surroundings once more.

It was a rough ride, everyone had either fallen to the floor, or were sprawled on control consoles. Picard checked the status of the crew of the bridge, no one had any serious injuries, but a few sported nasty cuts and large bruises which could be fixed by Docter Crusher. Speaking of which...

"Injury report," Picard voiced through the ship's intercom.

A gentle, but obviously stressed voice responded, "I have 200 with minor injuries, ranging from cuts to broken bones. 6 people are critically injured and will need urgent care, but the odds are heavily in their favor."

Captain Picard could finally let out a sigh of relief. "That's all?" he questioned.

Crusher responded, "no, there are more trickling in, I haven't got a full count yet, we've just emerged from the portal. I was surprised that 200 people could show up that quickly to sickbay."

Picard laughed, despite the situation."Thank you Doctor Crusher," he finished.

"Crusher out," answered the voice on the intercom.

Riker slowly rose from the floor, his throbbing head the reason for this action. He checked around the bridge. His attention was caught by a sprawled feminine form.

"Deanna!" Riker quietly shouted. He began to slowly crawl towards her.

Thankfully, his attentions were not needed. The woman began stirring, and when her five senses were fully functional, she was staring into the brown eyes of William T. Riker.

"Back off!" was the appropriate response that Deanna articulated.

Riker followed this short order, but protested, "I was worried about you, you looked practically dead."

"Yes, but there are others on the bridge who might need you attentions more than me!" she hissed. Upon further analysis by Deanna, everyone else on the bridge was up, either resuming their posts, or getting immediate medical care. Riker was right, she probably deserved the most attention. To add fuel to the fire, Riker merely shrugged his shoulders upon this discovery.

The massive warp core of the enterprise glowed it's usual eerie blue color. Many of these peculiar reactions were the result of the energy from the anti-matter that made warp-drive possible. According to the working computers on that level, however, warp drive was not possible.

"And were out of impulse power, sensors are at 30%, communications are gone, forget about shields and weapon systems, the only thing that is fully functional is artificial gravity and life support." read the dark-skinned man with a visor over his eyes.

The younger man processing these reports fumed, "So, were basically a floating piece of metal in space."

"I would count our blessings, Mr. Crusher, if we didn't have life support, we would be just a floating hunk of metal," the dark man coolly answered.

Geordi La Forge probably had the second most stressful job on the ship. He oversaw all its workings, primarily the engines and generators. If he did his job wrong, the Enterprise would be basically useless. And right now, the Enterprise was basically useless. However, he wasn't going to wallow in sorrow, like some other chief engineers have done in the past. Geordi realized that nothing could have stopped the Enterprise's entrance into the strange anomaly. The here and the now would be the judge of how well he could do his job. And right now, that was restoring the Enterprise's sensors.

After various power reroutes and recharges, La Forge reported, "We can begin starting some long-range scans, I think I'll start on the engines once I give the captain an update."

Captain Picard rushed to the intercom, anticipating news from Geordi. He held his breath when he heard his chief engineer.

"Ship's sensors have been restored to around 80 percent, so we can at least find out where we are," reported Geordi.

"Your update is most gratifying," Picard answered. Once the sensors were back online, the crew could triangulate the ship's position in order to get their bearings. Hopefully, the Enterprise was not lost in the vast nothingness of space, or worse, in enemy territory.

"Scan the surrounding area, look for anything familiar, a planet, a constellation, anything" Picard ordered to the various members of the bridge.

While the crew got to work on this, La Forge continued on the intercom, "My main concern is the engines, if we find out we are in the middle of the Romulan Empire, for instance, I would want warp speed up and running as quickly as possible."

"Thank you once again Gerodi," the captain answered as he turned off the intercom. By now, he assumed, the crew could get a basic idea of where they were, unless, of course, the anomaly was a bit more eccentric in its positioning.

He got the results he was dreading from Data, "Captain," the android started, "I cannot find any constellations, nebulae, or any other telling signs that are familiar in any Federation, Klingon, or even Romulan positions."

Data also added, "However, we are not stuck in the middle of nowhere. There appears to be a Class M planet nearby. Unfortunately, I cannot scan the surface for any population or technology. If we are indeed stuck in this unfamiliar position, it may be possible to use this world for our benefit."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves too quickly Data, our sensors haven't fully recovered, there may be yet a familiar constellation in the background that we are missing," Picard responded. The captain's first and foremost duty was to get home, and frankly, considering the Enterprise's condition, he was not even sure if they even could reach the surface of the nearby planet.

Picard retreated from the bustle of the bridge to his personal quarters. He was not coping out of his job, he needed peace and quiet to plan the ship's next move. Slowly, but surely, Captain Picard drifted off into sleep.

* * *

His dream was interrupted by a tickling on his cheeks. Aang opened his eyes to see his one and only flying Lemur, Momo, licking his face. Aang then turned and saw all his friends, Sokka, Toph, and especially, Katara. All four humans, plus the flying bison and lemur gathered for one big hug, together again at last.

As the group ended their formalities and lifted off into fire nation territory, Aang reflected on the past. He never knew what he was thinking on the fire nation ship. All that he could think of was his failures. When he was first confronted with his Avatar duty, he ran away and let a brewing war erupt for the last 100 years. When he confronted the Fire Lord's siblings in Ba Sing Se, he was powerless to stop their assault, because he feared them. He was afraid that everyone would doubt him. If he could end the war right here and right now, he could amend not only his, but Roku's mistakes. Therefore, he set off alone on his mission. He managed to get past the fire nation blockade, but in the end, he was too weak to carry on, and he ended up on this island.

"Aang," Katara began, bringing Aang's mind back into the present, "I find it noble that you have taken it upon yourself to end this war, but honestly I also find it kind of stupid." Katara finished her lecture with a small smile to lighten up Aang, but when one is called stupid, the reaction generally isn't positive. Aang gripped the saddle of Appa tightly, the insult stinging his entire being.

"Kyoshi and Roku somehow got it done by themselves," Aang lamented, "Does that mean I'm weak if I cannot handle this war all by myself?"

"No," Katara firmly responded, "It means you can learn from their mistakes, and be smarter than them."

"Aang," she continued, after noticing his confused look, "you're the Avatar, but your also human. You have strengths, weaknesses, burdens and dreams. No one in this world accomplished great things on their own. Heck, even Sozin required the entire fire nation military to start the war. Finding the strength to pull through this means you must admit that you cannot shoulder this alone, you need friends."

Aang smiled at Katara's advice. She was quite the motherly figure. Probably the result of dealing with Sokka and small water tribe boys, though Aang didn't just view Katara as a friend and a mother. He surveyed the back of Appa, viewing his friends, his gang, Katara was right, he needed them all. Right now they were carrying out their trademark activities; Toph was busy picking her toes, Sokka was writing ferociously on a scroll, and Momo was ... raiding the last of the berries!

"Momo!" shouted Aang, "I don't think we should snack now!"

Katara and Toph let out a heartly laugh. Sokka, on the contrary, shouted out many incomprehensible words and began chasing the Lemur around the back of Appa.

This chase continued, right until Appa landed on another land mass. One by one, each of the gang got off, Toph breathing a sigh of relief as her feat touched the ground, and Sokka with a flying lemur in his hands.

"Out of the two flying-furry things here, you annoy me the most!" grunted the disheveled Water Tribe teen at the equally disheveled lemer.

Aang glanced at the horizen, much was to be done. However, the sun was setting, marking the end the day, and the end of a long journey. Aang slowly drifted to sleep, and wondered if the strange dreams would appear to him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3

I plan to update this story every Friday, providing that I can stay with my schedule on completing this story.

Once again, I would like some reviews, in order so I can better my story to make it a more interesting read.

And, sorry to say, since I am behind schedule, due to a vacation I just came back from, this story will be on Hiatus for next week.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Captain," yelled an urgent voice.

Picard's eyes shot wide open. He had that peculiar dream again, the one with the kids. Picard became uneasy, recurring dreams often had an underlying meaning to them.

His thoughts were interrupted by another "Captain." Picard shot out of his trance like any human would, with a shocked shake of the head. "Come," the captain swiftly articulated.

Geordi La Forge entered through the automatic slide door. Even though his visor covered his eyes, Picard could still tell from his expression that his chief engineer was dissappointed.

"I've managed to get everything working, except for the engines and the transporters," he fumed. "This means that while we can survive, eat, see what's around us and send out distress signals, we are completely immobile."

"What's preventing you from restoring transporter and engine power?" Picard inquired.

"Those are the two things the anomaly completely took out. Captain, I have zilch, nothing from them."

Geordi bowed his head in utmost disgust. The object of his disgust, however, was himself. Of all the times he could work miracles like the great Scotty of the old Enterprise, the magic had disappeared.

"You have done all you could Geordi," Picard responded. It was a generic response, and to the Captain himself, it sounded mechanical and forced. However, the captain was at loss for words, the Enterprise was stuck.

Despite this, Picard managed to summon a few more words to say, "I will be on the bridge if you need to meet me again. This isn't your fault Geordi, and it isn't only your responsibility, it will take the entire crew to solve this crisis."

Geordi's mood lightened a little. He exited with an emphatic, "Yes sir."

The journey back to the bridge was brief, at least in Picard's mind. Once he was sighted, Commander Data, rushed as an android would to his captain.

"Captain," Data began, "While our warp core is completely burned out, we have a chance at restoring it, as well as our transporters."

"I'm listening," Picard responded, always interested in what input Data would have for him.

"As you know, our warp core and our transporters run on dilithium. The anomaly has completely wrecked havoc with these power supplies, they are practically, as you humans call it, a piece of shi-"

"Profanity is not required," Picard interrupted. "Go on," urged the captain after noticing Data's puzzled expression.

"Back on subject," the android continued, "Our long range sensor scans have picked up raw dilithium crystals on the surface of the planet we are now near. While our transporters are inoperative, it will be possible to take a shuttle down to the surface and retrieve these crystals."

"Do you think we can convert these crystals for good use, if we manage to retrieve them?" asked Picard. A complex process was needed to purify the dillithium in order for it to be useful.

"I have every confidence that our engineers can improvise a process" answered Data.

Picard nodded, converting dilithium would be a nasty process aboard the ship. However, in order to be able to experiment with raw dilithium crystals on the Enterprise, Picard was going to have to acquire some.

"Where are these crystals located?" asked Picard. He was beginning to get a funny feeling that he knew the answer.

"They are located underground," Data began, "I would say-"

"In a chasm," interrupted Picard, eyes wide, as if something was revealed to him.

Data checked the computer readings, then concluded, "Your right, the crystals are held in an underground diode approximately 1 mile below the surface." The android then paused and looked up, a quizzical look on his face.

"Captain, I am curious, how did you conclude the crystals were located in a chasm, and not just simply buried underneath the surface?" Data questioned, "The speed to reach that conclusion with the computer, to make the necessary calculations at that speed is, no offense, inhuman."

"No," Picard said with sudden authority, "I have seen that underground chasm before, I've seen the crystals!"

"Captain," the android inquired, "I would like to see the images that you have brought about of this underground chasm."

"No Data," Picard explained "I saw it in a dream, I'm sure of it."

The android gave a confused look, and then asked, "Captain, how is it that random images generated by the human brain could foresee this place?"

"Well, Data" Picard elaborated, "it is a human belief, even today, that some of these visions are not completely random, that they send messages that will hold some significance in the future."

Data still looked confused, "I am sorry, but I do not understand, that is ... illogical."

A bearded head popped over Picard's shoulder, and interrupted, "If you psychiatrists are done discussing the meaning of dreams, I would like to hear this plan about you recharging our warp drive."

"Right number one!" responded Picard with sudden enthusiasm, he then looked to Data to confirm, "Data, any obstacles in the way of us obtaining these crystals?"

"Oh yes," answered Data, "this planet appears to be inhabited by a pre-industrial civilization. In fact, the crystals we are looking for are located right underneath a city."

Picard's face fell once more. "Damn," he sighed, "and since transporters are down, we are unable to beam ourselves to the source."

"There is still a chance," a young voice sounded as the turbolift doors opened once more. Weasly Crusher entered in, flustered from the recent activity in the engine room. He was, by far, the youngest member in engineering, and if it weren't for the civilian population on the Enterprise, he would be the youngest crew member on the entire ship.

"I volunteer to operate the shuttle, I can fly it stealthily enough so that the natives can dismiss it as a hallucination," the young engineer finished.

Everyone in the room fell silent, only the beeping of on-board computers could be heard. Much more complex processing took place in Picard's brain as he weighed the risks of sending a 24th century shuttle in a pre-industrial land.

"We would be breaking many rules of the Prime Directive," Picard began.

"We have no other options if we want our warp engines operative again," responded a grim Worf, looking up from his computer screen.

"Captain," Worf continued, "We would have to, as Crusher mentioned, perform this operation stealthily. I will note that I have detected a passage to this underground chasm from the surface. While we are unable to use transporters to beam through all the earth covering it, we could use that passage, it will save a lot of time trying to drill through the surface."

"Problem," Riker interrupted, emphasizing important points, "we still have to do all this stuff in the middle of _a city_. This is a pre-industrial civilization, and I don't know about you, but I don't think we all look like pre-industrial people. Heck, even if we do blend in somehow we'll give ourselves away since we don't even know their language."

"Then we'll just avoid talking to anyone," Picard quipped.

"Data, Troi, Worf, Riker, Weasly, meet me in shuttlebay 5," Picard finished. The captain then disappeared into the turbolift doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Special Legend of Korra Finale update!

Yes, I was so amazed and blown away by the finale that I had to update the story!

Amon and Tarrlock = Itachi and Sasuke

For you Steve Blum Fans, its refreshing to see Amon go with a "BANG"

And now for something completely different! Did I forget to mention I do not own any of these respective shows?

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Roaaaar"

Aang was jolted awake by the sound of his best buddy from 100 years ago. The sun appeared on the horizon again. Aang sat again to contemplate the events of the past days.

He had acquired a headband and fire nation clothing from an unsuspecting citizen. His friends managed to do well to disguise themselves. Especially Katara ...

Then Aang had landed himself in a school. He was surprised how much the Fire Nation manipulated the past. By brainwashing the children into considering the other three nations as inferior, along with the changed history, these children would become the next generation of soldiers to torment the world.

Aang sighed, if there hadn't been a war, he would have most likely become good friends with those kids. The dance party he threw showed that they had many qualities that could change the course of the Fire Nation in the future. If this war dragged on any longer, however, they would be his enemies.

The Earth Kingdom had been conquered, the Water Tribes driven to the brink of their resources. It just seemed that while his side was weakening, the Fire Nation was getting stronger.

Then, then what happened after that? Aang remembered that they got on Appa, Sokka pointing out that they had to travel during nighttime to avoid detection, and Aang apparently had driven off and..

_They are coming in a shuttle_. The dreams Aang kept having were getting a lot clearer, and a lot wierder. So many strange people, so much unusual terms and technology.

Aang needed a psychiatrist, however the closest one he knew was ...

"Sokka!" Aang whispered in his friends ear.

"Swwhhaaat?" the water tribe teen mumbled in response.

"I keep having strange dreams, what do you make of them?"

"Jussst fwinng oouuut, by goooiing baack tooo slee.." Sokka collapsed as his voice trailed off.

Aang's face fell; obviously not the best time to ask such a question to a teenage boy in the morning .

However, Sokka's advice had logic to it, if he could see more of the dream, he could put the pieces together, and find out what it is about.

And Aang hoped, in fact, he prayed, that this dream would send a message on how to end this war.

* * *

"Shuttlebay 5, everything checks, you may make preparations to board the shuttle"

It had been awhile since Picard fell asleep again in his captain's cabin. He was having those peculiar dreams again. He was flying. It was absurd, shuttles and starships were the only things he knew that flew, and these dreams showed him displays of power he could not remember any scientific explanation validate.

Picard shook his head, these dreams were a distraction. They were a distraction from his present goal: making preparations for the shuttle.

Commander Data entered in the shuttlebay at last. For him, it would be very intriguing to see humans in a 18th-19th century environment. It was an interest he would save for later.

"Captain" the android began reporting "sensor logs have fully swept the surrounding areas."

"And?" Picard replied, hopeful that home was not a short distance away.

"Our worst fears have been realized," Data answered, "There are no recognizable nebulas, constellations, or planetary bodies. We have to conclude we have arrived in an area of the universe far from home."

Picard paused for a moment. He needed to be sure.

"Are you sure there is not one speck of familiarity the sensors could not trace? Data, are you sure we are impossibly far from home, not a mere month or even year from familiar territory?"

"Forgive me, sir, our sensor logs have given us completely unfamiliar readings, we could be on the other side of our known universe for all we know."

"Damn," Picard sighed, "then our little run is useless."

A ship, possibly billions of light years from home, would need a lot of time to get back. Even a ship that could travel faster than the fastest, warp speed, would take millions, if not billions of years to reach home. Picard was ready for the last resort, which was ...

"Curious captain," the deep voice of Worf interrupted, "I did not think you of all people would give up so easily."

"I'm not giving up" Picard responded, clearly exasperated, "I'm being realistic, we don't know where the hell we are, and pointing our ship in a random direction will get us nowhere. Getting this dilithium is not worth it."

"Then you are not the captain I signed to serve under," Worf answered, raising his voice, "Yes, getting this dilitium is risky, and possibly hopeless, but we don't know that. Even with the advancement in our sensor logs, we don't know if were a billion light years away, or a billion inches away. Your just afraid of taking a risk, in other words, you're a coward."

"The facts are staring right at me in the face!" Picard suddenly shouted, "You are just acting under a false pretense! I am taking the most logical course of action!"

"In case you haven't noticed, captain," the Klingon growled, "I am no Vulcan, and neither are you. In your race's new age of 'enlightenment' this will sound most illogical but..."

Worf paused, needing to slow himself down.

"You need to take a leap of faith."

"A leap of faith?" Picard was suddenly reminded of that book Riker was intrigued by. He thought the author a hopeless apologist when he read over it.

Picard wanted to say more, but couldn't. A leap of faith? To take a risky action on something that was likely, no highly unlikely to work? Illogical.

Picard, however, was not a Vulcan either. And Vulcans were a race that was born out of emotions, even more powerful than humans.

And no matter if this planet could provide for the Enterprise and her crew, it was not home. Sure there was probably more foliage, or wildlife than fully industrialized 24th century colonies, but it did not have the familiarity, the families, the warmth of which it could be called home. It was a battle between the heart and the mind. Picard's mind was ready to logically settle on this planet and leave the Enterprise.

But home is where the heart is .

...

"Shuttlebay doors are open, forcefields are holding steady, you are clear for launch any time."

"I really can't believe you agreed to this," a smiling first officer chided.

"We have a chance number one," Picard responded, "Even if it's slim, we could get lucky."

"I thought luck was illogical"

Picard turned away from the quirky first officer to Weasly Crusher. Crusher was only an ensign, but he was an ace when it came to piloting shuttles.

Hopefully he was consistent enough to get her out of the Enterprise, for Picard ordered, "Ensign, take us out."

The shuttle rose from the ground, hovering a few feet from the floor. The metal pod than accelerated forward, through the blue wash of the force field, and down to the planet below.

...

The burning orange of atmospheric entry shielded Picard's view of the surface. The shuttle was still high enough that Picard could not make out any specific details, such as landmarks or cities.

Picard could tell, however, where the general metropolis was. The area looked a lot more mechanical and organized than a usual desert terrain, at least, that was where the city was located, Picard assumed.

Weasly continued to scan the general area of the metropolis. Something caught his attention.

"Captain," the ensign started, "I am reading increased levels of sulfur dioxide in that area."

"Well Mr. Crusher," Picard responded, "This civilization is on the dawn of the industrial age, sulfur dioxide is the result of crude factories, we should not be surprised from this reading. And, as we have discovered, this metropolitan area is the largest on the planet. Therefore, we should expect to see more industrialization."

"Wait," Riker interrupted, "I don't think I got the memo, were not just trying to sneak into a city, were trying to sneak into a gigantic, sprawling area, possibly the largest on earth."

"Your reservations?" Picard questioned, almost half-heartedly.

"You realize this is going to be 5 times harder than I thought this would be, and that's bad considering these times have made me pessimistic."

"We just need to land somewhere near the entrance" Picard responded. That is, if a flying metal pod would not attract too much attention. Hopefully Crusher could land the shuttle quickly enough so that the people who spotted the shuttle would dismiss it as an illusion.

The shuttle was now entering the lower part of the atmosphere. Cloud cover obscured the shuttle's view of the city, and the city's view of the shuttle.

"Oh my God!" Weasly suddenly exclaimed, "is that, smoke?"

He was pointing at the ugly, black, dirty plumes that showed through the clouds. From the intensity, and the dirtiness of the smoke, the crew could tell that was not simple factory pollution.

Weasly continued with a survey of the city below, "I am reading massive surface scarring, structual damage to buildings, and captain" the ensign paused to get his attention, "I am detecting many mobile units moving throughout the city, they appear to be similar to one of our 20th century war machines, the tank."

Picard's blood went cold. "You mean to say, Mr. Crusher, that we are heading into a war zone?"

"No," Riker said, the surface visible from the shuttle, "See them? They are in formation, patrolling, the war's over, and this city is the loser."

* * *

The capture of the city was awfully easy due to the efforts of Princess Azula. She basically manipulated the underlying government of Ba Sing Se, the Dai Li, into following her orders. The only problem left was population control.

Lieutenant Chang sorely wished he had taken part of the capture process. All the army did was march to the city, and enter with the assistance of the Dai Li. Ever since, the army was now population control.

And population control was hard and tedious. There was no glory in suppressing defenseless citizens. Chang was reminded of the sobering fact that a mass uprising of so-called defenseless citizens would give the less numerous occupation force a lot of trouble. He didn't want to face a mass protest, he wanted to face an army.

And then he saw it. He couldn't exactly describe it. It emerged out of the clouds like an angry spirit. Upon closer inspection, it was made of metal, although he could not determine the type of metal.

However, to Chang, the most unsettling thing about this object was the eerie glow it emitted from the sides. And of course the fact it was flying without any sort of wings, or a hot air chamber.

And this was exactly what he was hoping for. A strange new challenge. When he joined the Fire Army, Chang wanted not only to mercilessly crush the enemy, but open a new frontier and discover strange new things. He was always fascinated by anything new or alien. Stepping onto a fire navy ship was an invigorating experience. This was completely on a new level.

"Your orders?" asked a nervous soldier next to him.

Chang smiled, this could be the earth kingdom's last counter attack, or it could be a spirit or something entirely different. No matter what, it had to come down.

* * *

The proximity alarm sounded aboard the shuttle. Weasly didn't have time to react as some projectile, heavy, large and flaming, flew by the shuttle.

"Think they've spotted us?" shouted Riker, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"No time to wonder!" Picard answered, "Crusher, evasive manuv-"

Crash! A flaming rock hit its mark and smashed away vital thruster and maneuvering components. And that's when the shuttle spiraled down towards the war-torn metropolis.

* * *

See ya next Friday!


	5. Chapter 5

I have returned back from the dead!

So now since Legend of Korra is ended, we can all sink ourselves into the delicious fanfiction that's out there!

Or you can read this piece of crap that resembles a story.

Seriously, thank you 100 or something people for reading this

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Aang's eyes shot wide open. He let out a large shriek. A loud shriek. Half of it was out of fright, he had visions of plummeting towards the ground, and the other half was that he had one part of the puzzle figured out. The strange dreams he had been experiencing could be finally explained.

Unfortunately, loud noises tend to irritate those at rest, and irritation came in the form of a pillar of rock launching Aang at least a mile into space.

"What's the big idea twinkle-toes!" yelled an exasperated Toph, "We're all trying to sleep here!"

"But I was crashing!" Aang retorted as his airbending slowed his descent.

"You've seriously got to keep your dreams in your head!"

"Yeah! What she said!" a frustrated Sokka added, rising from whatever dream he had of consuming meat.

"I didn't ask for your input, ponytail boy!" Toph responded.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted, pointing to the back of his head where a lump of hair was ceremoniously bunched up, "Don't mess with the 'tail."

"I think," Katara suddenly interrupted, "that maybe in order to quiet these dreams Aang is experiencing, we should talk about them."

Once again, in countless other times, Katara's logic prevailed. Aang agreed to this conclusion and began once again telling his friends about the strange ship in the night sky, and how its crew was in trouble.

"And in the last dream," Aang explained, reaching the end, "I finally found the connection I wanted, these strange people landed in Ba Sing Se."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Momo even let out a shrill shriek in response to Aang's statement.

Sokka was the first to respond. "Aang," he began, "I hope this means we're not going all the way back to Ba Sing Se, since, you know, we have an invasion coming up!"

"I know," Aang responded, however, he continued, "but, what if these aren't just dreams? What if these people really are trapped in the city? Is my Avatar spirit trying to tell me that I must help them?"

"Aang, I'm sure your Avatar Spirit thingymabob is more concerned with ending a 100 year conflict that has ravaged the land, hurt and killed many people, and thrown every spirit thing out of balance, than help strange people that fell out of space that we don't even know!"

Aang had no answer. Ba Sing Se was weeks away, as well as the invasion. He would have to choose one or the other. And for once, _Sokka's_ logic made sense. Aang could not leave a task that could potentially heal the world. The Fire Nation was the immediate threat at hand.

Still, he looked towards the sky. If everything turned out alright, he would have to investigate the people of his dreams more thoroughly. Aang blinked when he saw the night sky again.

A meteor was heading towards a village.

The cold metallic floor of the shuttle was the first thing that greeted Picard's senses. His hurting head was next.

As his sight became more focused Picard was greeted with a familiar sight. All of his crew members sprawled on the floor. Whatever force behind the string of recent events was going to have to have some more variety.

The remaining crew of the shuttle came to quickly, except..

"Weasly!" Yelled Deanna.

The young pilot was still unconscious as everyone was earlier. The one variation was the large trickle of blood flowing from his forehead.

"He'll need medical attention," stated Worf, his voice heavy.

"We can only give him basic first aid," Picard responded.

"Captain, if I may," Data requested, systems now fully functional, "I am able to perform some intermediate medical tasks that will accelerate Weasly's recovery."

"As you wish Data," Picard answered. The android, in his studies of human life, had reviewed some medical practices. Sometimes, Picard wondered why Data strived to be a less knowledgeable, more vulnerable human.

"So," butted in a slightly bruised William Riker, "I bet we are all wondering this, what is our next course of action?"

Riker looked across the room for a response, before his eyes, and everyone else's eyes for that matter, settled on Picard.

"Well," Picard began, making decisions as he was talking, "Data, ehh, how long, uh, how long would it take you to stabilize Weasly's condition?"

"Do not worry," the android responded, "I am actually nearly finished, it will take only five more minutes before I have completely stabilized Weasly, and he has shown signs of coming about."

"Good," said Picard, "Worf, earlier, Weasly marked the predicted entrance to this chasm, will you find our position relative to it?"

"Right Captain," Worf responded. He then began to type in commands to the on board computer, bringing up the distance to the entrance.

"We are only 300 meters from this entrance!" Worf exclaimed.

"Wow," Riker quipped, clearly impressed with the combination of Weasly's skill and good luck.

"Captain," interrupted the android, "I have stabilized Ensign Crusher's condition, it is safe enough to carry him with us to the designated place."

And, as an example, the android lifted Crusher by the legs and threw him over his shoulder. He showed no straining in doing this as his android strength was more than enough to lift the young ensign.

"Everyone?" Picard rhetorically asked, looking to each member of the shuttle.

"We're ready," responded Riker. A nod from everyone else signified that Riker spoke for all of them.

The shuttle's doors were opened with the press of a button and a hiss. Slowly, but surely, the outside world was revealed to them.

And the outside world turned out to be a stone crater. Apparently, Crusher could not slow the shuttle's decent enough.

As the crew members came out, they encountered another entity coming along the backside of the shuttle.

The man that approached them was short in stature, on the thin side, and showed many signs of living a life longer than most. His frightened look was understandable, but the large cart that he hauled behind him, apparently filled with spherical vegetation filled the rest of the shuttle crew with wonder.

"So," Riker began, addressing Captain Picard, "What do we say to him?"

"Greetings," was Picard's first words to the man, delivered in a hesitant way.

"Captain," responded Consular Troi to the mechanic and poorly delivered greeting, "I don't think he speaks our language."

As a response to her words, the man tilted his head as he didn't understand. He then opened his mouth.

"Uh" he stuttered, "Uh... Hi?"

"Impressive," was Picard's response. He then continued, "You understand us?"

"No!" the man suddenly shouted, "I don't understand why me of all people were chosen to go down here! Seriously! There could have been massive danger down here! Or worse, my cabbages! And yeaaahhhh!"

Worf stifled a sigh after the man sighted him. It was not wise to annoy a Klingon.

"They grow cabbages here?" asked Riker, suddenly putting on a quizzical and playful look, "How much for one?"

The cabbage man furled his brow, confused at Riker's statement, but also considering the fact that he had not made a sale in a long time.

"10 yen," he finally stated.

"Riker," Picard responded to the near silly situation, "We don't have much time."

"Hey cabbage man!" shouted a voice from above, "How's it going? Did you find anything interesting in that flying metal pod?"

"No!" shouted the cabbage man, "No! Nothing at all!" And after a pause, responded, "And I have a name!"

"Quick!" whispered he, and after seeing the crew's confused looks, explained, "I don't want any trouble on the discovery on strange-dressed men," pausing after he looked at Deanna, "and women on here. You realize how swamped I would be."

The crew just nodded in agreement. If they could slip out of here undetected, the mission was that much easier, not that they had detection in mind in the first place.

The man hauled the cart to the front, and showed a compartment underneath the cabbages where some could hide.

Data began tossing some of the cabbages aside to make room for himself and Weasly.

"No!" responded the man to this action, "My cabbages!"

"But there is insufficient room under the cart for all of us" responded Data, showing little emotion to the cabbage man's agonized state.

Everyone was squeezed into place, and the cabbage man, after agonizing with a few tries, finally managed to roll the crew, and the cabbages out of the crater.

A large man, wearing yellow and green clothing approached the cabbage man and asked, "So, are you sure you found nothing interesting?" the tone of his voice was dangerous, and unserious at the same time.

"No!" emphatically responded the cabbage man.

"Well, you took an unusually long time down there, especially if nothing interesting was found"

"I ... uh ... I ...uh... cabbages are hard to haul!"

"You and your stupid cabbages," the man's voice got a little more dangerous and he kicked the cart hard.

"Gee!" shouted the man, reacting to the new weight of the cart, "That thing is heavy!"

After looking at the cabbage man one last time the man finished, "Fine, go home and enjoy your ... cabbages."

The large man then walked off to settle down the crowd.

The cabbage man accessed a large room. The excitement over the metal pod was building, so the room was void of others.

One by one, the crew slipped out. Data burst out of the cabbages with a now semi-conscious Weasly Crusher.

"I cannot thank you enough," Picard began, "I don't know if we could have escaped without you."

"I was my pleasure," sobbed the man, looking at his now fallen cabbages.

"So," Riker began, "Do you know where we might find like a tunnel, or something to an underground, uh, chamber?"

"Oh," started the man, recovering from the recent devastation, "I think you're talking about the Crystal Catacombs, the original living place of Ba Sing Se."

"Wait a minute, you people live underground?"

"If I may," interrupted Deanna, taking a gentler, and more graceful approach to the subject, "Do you just know how to get to the entrance?"

"Well," he responded, pulling out a map, "There is a known entrance to the Catacombs right here. It just goes through this one road." He pointed at the spot to make his point.

"We're going through a lot of the city," started Number One.

"Sir," began Deanna, having an idea what the others were thinking, "Do have any clothes we could borrow? I dare say, we would stand out in the streets of this city at this hour."

"Yeah, I've got clothes," he answered, he then looked at Worf, studying the alien facial features of the Klingon, "I have even more for you."

Worf growled, "I wouldn't push the sub-"

"Worf, he's right," Riker interrupted, "Yeah, in this world, you look like a freak."

In response to the Klingon's glare, Riker added, "But at your homeworld I'm pretty sure you're a good-looking fellow."

The cabbage man pulled out of the cart various gnarled robes, shirts, cloaks and pants. He then searched the room for more clothes.

"This is all I could find," he stated, as the crew began grabbing various articles to disguise themselves.

Picard put on the dirty green and yellow robes. He found a hat that looked like sort of a buret, and embracing his French background, he added that to his disguise.

Riker and Worf had put on especially heavy cloaks. Worf flipped the hood of his cloak on.

"Captain," stated Worf, "I know this is unprofessional, and it's going to kill me when I say this, but how do I look?"

"Like a human," Picard responded, smiling.

"Phasers, captain?" Worf asked.

"Just in case," Picard answered, "I don't want us flashing 24th century technology unless we need it"

Data had already dressed himself in this primitive clothing. He was having a little difficulty dressing Weasly's unconscious body. However, at this moment, Weasly was rousing from his sleep.

"I..." he stuttered, "I need to ... to land the ...the sh..shuttle"

"It's okay Weasly," Data responded, "We have crash-landed, but everyone is in stable condition, it is due to your expertise that we are all functioning."

"Oh damn!" Weasly suddenly exclaimed, "I crassshed!"

"It is advisable that you get more rest," responded Data.

Weasly faded from consciousness again, and Data slung him on his shoulder.

"Okay," stated Deanna, "I think we're ready."

"Right," said Picard. He then turned to the cabbage man, a confused look on the actions that have taken place.

"Thank you," Picard said, "And stay out of trouble."

"Yes," responded the cabbage merchant, pausing for a moment, and smiling when he said, "Captain."

Picard returned the smile, and he and his crew marched out the door.

* * *

I will update this on the fourth of July! Don't you disappear my sparse audience!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Fourth of July!

This day is marked a holiday because I'm updating!

Woooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

^^That's a lot of o's

Anyway, turn your attention to all these words below you, I find them kind of interesting

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Life was boring. Really boring. Aang struggled with his fire nation shoes.

"Nothing to be done," Aang simply stated.

Katara replied, "I'm beginning to come around to that conclusion, ever since Sokka left I have been saying 'Katara, get a hold of yourself, you haven't tried everything yet',"

"Wait," said Aang, "That makes no sense."

"Uggggggghhhhhh!" shouted Katara, "I'm quoting a book! You don't get it?"

"No," Aang replied, he then asked, "What was the book about?"

"Nothing," stated Katara. Aang decided that without Sokka, he had nothing better to do, but to dream.

The city was chaos. Smoke columns were visible from all directions. The people were bustling in all directions.

A group was distinguishable from the rest of the people. If one talked to them, they would make out strange accents and attitudes among the strangers.

These strangers, however, were not of their world.

"It makes me nervous that they're crowding the shuttle," exclaimed a weak, but conscious Weasly Crusher.

"We'll probably break many rules of the Prime Directive trying to get them away," quipped Riker. Not to mention they didn't even know if their shuttle was even capable of flight once they got the natives away. However, with communications with the Enterprise working so far, Picard could ask for another shuttle. That would be risky in itself.

And that was a worry for another time. Picard's group managed to locate an entrance to what was known as the Crystal Catacombs. They also located two stern looking men in red armor guarding the entrance.

The entrance was nothing special. In fact, it just looked like a cave, bored into sloping rock. In fact, the shuttle crew thought that whoever lived underground lucked out that there was such an entrance.

Heck, they were lucky that they had an underground chamber in the first place.

Pondering on these early people was not the present threat at this time, however.

"Well, I think asking these guys to enter is out of the question," Riker sarcastically concluded, he then looked at his commanding officer for further instruction, "Captain?"

Picard hesitantly responded, "I think another rule of the Prime Directive will have to be thrown down the tubes, phasers number one."

The two men pulled out their own small metal devices, complete with black hand grips and a small barrel. The weapon's size was not indicative of its power, however.

The soldiers had not noticed Picard's and Riker's approach. They did not even know what hit them when Picard and Riker turned their phasers on them. They collapsed silently into unconsciousness.

"Anyone saw us?" asked Picard into his communicator.

"You have performed the operation stealthily," came the reply from Data.

"Okay," finished Picard, "I don't see anyone else, you can advance."

The rest of the crew walked foreword, at the entrance of the cave. Data then pulled out his tricorder and held it up to the entrance.

"Captain, we have about 100 meters to go before we reach the catacombs," explained the android.

"Okay," replied Picard. He then went on to say, "I need you and Mr. Crusher to stand guard outside. Use those uniforms and put the bodies out of sight."

"Understood," answered the android.

"Now, let's see what's down there."

The walk was predictably long. The cave was sizable enough, about two people in height. The strange impressions on the side suggested that it might have been carved out. That was of little concern right now, the current goal was the dilithium.

The crew reached the mass expanse of the codex. The chasm reached out far and wide. Strange shapes formed against the walls. Upon further inspection, it was shown that these were living space, little huts carved against the stone face.

The most prominent feature of the catacombs, however, were the crystals themselves. They were large, green and emitted an eerie glow. It was the true source of the dilithium.

"Mr. Worf," began Picard, "What are the readings on these crystals?"

"They are incredibly pure," responded Worf, and reading further, continued, "They are averaging 90% purity. Deposits like these are rare throughout known space!"

"Excellent," replied the Captain, "That makes the process that much easier."

Riker armed his phaser and proceeded to the nearest deposit. Deanna went to help him.

Worf then approached Captain Picard. "So Captain," he began, "any plan for getting back to the Enterprise?"

"I've ordered Geordi to have a shuttle on standby, just in case," answered Picard, "If all goes well, we should fade out of their memories like a myth."

The process of collecting dilithium was actually rather simple. Riker had already collected two samples, and was proceeding on to a third. Deanna really was offering no help to him. Nothing but a bunch of generic, "be careful" and "watch out". She seriously needed to calm her nerves down, she was a consular after all.

"Do I need to be the one counseling, Deanna?" Riker asked with annoyance.

"We've lost so much of what we knew," answered Deanna, "I don't want you to be next."

"Aww, it's so nice that you care for me," Riker replied with a smile.

Deanna's response was a flabbergasted, "I didn't mean it that way!"

Will Riker's inquiring smile prompted Deanna to respond, "I would be concerned with anyone else, the Captain, Data and even the rest of the crew! Just be glad you're one of them!"

"I am."

"Well Will, I was also referring to what we knew, don't you find it strange that the people here speak basic English, in fact, the same English we do?"

"Well I was concerned about the language-"

"And don't you find it even stranger that their written language mimics that of Chinese?"

"Yeah well, that is a little wierd-"

"I'm just saying that we're probably in store for many more things that defy our logic."

"Now Deanna, you're starting to sound like that apologist I've been studying."

"Now Will and Deanna, you two are starting to sound like a married couple," interrupted Picard.

"I assume you've got all we need," Picard continued after a brief pause.

"Yes," replied Riker, holding up three Dilithium crystals.

"Here," he said, passing one sample to Worf, and another to Picard, "This ensures that if something bad happens to one of us, we still have some dilithium."

"Nothing bad will happen to us," Worf gruffly responded.

Picard took out his communicator. "Data," he spoke, "Commander Data, we are ready to go, please make preparations."

The captain heard no response from the communicator.

Furling his brow, Picard spoke once more, "Commander Data, please respond."

Those words echoed through the strange device Lieutenant Chang held in his hand. He studied it. Small, made of strange material. And a voice spoke through it. His day was getting better.

The two spies, or whatever they were, were currently bound, and their strange gadgets striped. One spy was an extremely pale man with yellow eyes. The other was less strange looking, a boy at best. Both wore gnarled, but heavy Earth Kingdom robes.

"So," Chang asked the strange pale man, "What does this device do?"

The man replied, "Under the Federation's Prime Directive, I am obligated not to tell you."

Chang sighed, earth kingdom peasants, always so stubborn.

"I think if I, _inquire_, a bit more, if I do say so myself, I think you just might be able to, ignore, your ... Prime Directive."

The man didn't even flinch, and as soon as Chang was finished, he replied smoothly, "You see, if your implying torture, that is impossible on me, as I am impervious to pain."

"You may be," Chang hissed. He didn't believe the man's story, but he was going to play along, "But your friend may not be."

As a response, one of the men formed a flame in his hand. He brought it closer to Weasly's head. The skin on his forehead began moistening up to the heat of the flame.

"NO!" came an emphatic yell.

Chang swooped around to see four other people running towards them. He quickly ordered the remaining soldiers to form a defensive perimeter. He wanted alone time interrogating his subjects.

The rest of the crew pulled out their phasers. "On stun!" Picard quickly yelled.

Three of the red armored soldiers fell to the red beams of the phasers. The others responded by punching the air.

And fire shot out of it. Fire, out of thin air. And Riker was the victim of it. He raised his arms in a defensive position, and the sleeves of his primitive disguise caught ablaze.

"Damn it!" he exclamed, crouching, trying to find a way to extinguish the flame.

"Fall back!" yelled Picard as the remaining soldiers began smothering them with fire. Picard fired his phaser back in response, and was relieved to see a body fall to the stunning beam.

Two of the soldiers were suddenly lifted in the air and tossed effortlessly aside. Commander Data stood there in the midst of the soldiers, becoming a one man army as he was quickly over-powering them.

Flames suddenly consumed Data. Commander Chang then assaulted the man with a barrage of fire balls.

To his frustration, the man appeared unharmed, although his clothes burned away to reveal a strange yellow-black skin-tight suit.

"System's, overheating," replied the strange man as his movements came to a halt.

"Power supply, burnt out, secondary supply, not func-"

And as his words trailed off, the pale man collapsed.

"Data!" exclaimed Picard. He rushed towards his fallen friend, and was immediately rejected by a firebolt to the chest.

Picard groaned heavily as he fell back, his phaser falling away from him. He saw Data loaded onto some sort of cart. The remaining soldiers stood at attention, in front of the remaining crew members.

"Arrest all of them," ordered their leader, "I'll process this one early."

He lept onto one of the strange lizard-like animals attached to the front of the cart. He whipped one of them, and the animals ran off in the distance.

Picard gasped for air and looked around, his entire crew was either on the ground, or badly burnt in the case of Worf, who was using a knife as a replacement for a phaser.

"Too bad we couldn't have more fun," said one of the soldiers, menacingly. "Those strange tools of yours gave you a chance, but, eventually, everything falls to firebending."

As he finished his statement, he raised his arms for a final strike on Captain Picard.

He never finished, as Weasly Crusher, who benefitted from Data's earlier tactics, stunned him in the back with a phaser.

Picard quickly retrieved his phaser as the rest of their soldiers turned their fronts to Weasly. His crew had the same idea. In mere moments, the crew was free of the tyranny of the soldiers.

"Captain!" screamed a voice in the communicator, Geordi, Picard put it up to his face, spotted with mud and burns, and responded, "What?"

"Are you alright? We lost contact with you for a moment."

Picard looked to the rest of his crew, injured but alive.

"We got into a conflict, but we're free of it now, we've got the dilithium."

"Good," came a relieved response from the communicator, "Good luck getting back."

"One problem," began Picard.

"What?" responded Geordi, his voice tense.

"Commander Data has been captured."

The communicator was dead silent.

"Oh great," interrupted the voice of Picard's first officer, "Just when things couldn't get any worse."

Picard looked to where Riker was pointing.

Four of these lizard-like creatures emerged from the corner of the sand colored building. They were hauling something massive, something metallic.

Their shuttle.

* * *

Now here is where things get complicated.

See you, my sparse audience, next friday.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, even though I am updating on schedule, it seems like an eternity since I've done this.

I need to say, thank you everyone for reading this and posting reviews, it's a joy to see people view your work

So now, read all this stuff that I've written down below, it should entertain you.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

This shouldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening. Just when Picard thought that things would turn out okay, that the only problem he would have to deal with was repairing the shuttle, everything fell apart.

"Let's get to the shuttle!" Picard ordered.

The five crew members hastily moved through the blob of people who were admiring the alien object. Much pushing and shoving ensued. Until the sea of people became too thick.

Picard collapsed. They would not make it. The shuttle was already headed on to one of those steam-powered ships. And now, this nation, or whatever it was, would get an unnatural advantage over the kingdom it was warring with.

If magically spurting fire was not enough.

"Captain!" Riker shouted, "If we can't catch up with them, then let's at least find out where they're going!"

"Right!" Picard shouted back. He moved through the chaos with more desperation than ever. He finally found one of the red-colored guards. He prayed that he was not one of the soldiers they encountered earlier.

"Good sir!" shouted Picard, his voice haggard.

"What do you want?" the solider gruffly asked

"Where are they taking that? Please tell me!"

"If it puts your mind at ease, this object, and a prisoner captured with it are headed for the Fire Nation capital."

"How can I get there?"

"Ha! Do you think they would allow scum like you to enter _their_ capital?"

After the guard finished this statement, he shoved Picard to the ground. The chaos shifted towards the bay as the rest of the crew caught up with a fallen Picard.

"So," Riker began, "Do you think it's too late to ask Geordi for that replacement shuttle?"

"Yes," Picard grimly answered, getting up, "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me, they have all meaning to expect another one, and it will be shot out of the sky too, and if we try again, they will shoot it out of the sky again, there is no hope."

"Yes there is, Captain," Worf stated, giving him a glare that reminded him of their earlier conversation on the Enterprise.

"Leap of faith."

"Are you serious?" interrupted Riker, "There is no logical way that we can get that shuttle back."

"Then I suggest, Commander," Worf spat, "That we search for an illogical way to get it back."

"I'm not praying, if that's what your suggesting."

"It's better than nothing, and I was going to suggest that we ask the natives for help."

"Wait, what?" Riker exclaimed, "I'm not comfortable leaving my fate in the hands of some alien people."

"It's curious, Commander Riker," Worf responded, "That your uncomfortable around people that are more alien to me, than to you."

"Excuse me, did you see what those fire guys did? How can we match up against that?"

A voice interrupted them, "we sit, and wait for the right opportunity to strike."

The remaining members turned to see who it was. They were frightened to see that the man was wearing red armor. However, his face told of a completely different story. It was different from the stern, affluent and unwelcoming expression of the guards. He wore a friendly and welcoming look.

"Do not worry," he said, in response to the crew's reactions, "I am not Fire Nation, in fact,"

He paused, looked around for anyone else, and whispered, "I am seeking, along with many others to invade it."

Picard stood there, frozen, opportunity had arisen, but at the same time, was wondering if this man trying to scam them into revealing themselves.

"You don't trust me," the man stated grimly, his face falling.

"I guess I can prove my trust to you," he continued, "follow me."

The man went on to one of the dirty streets of the city and turned a corner.

"Leap of faith," Picard sighed, and signaled for the rest to follow him.

Their adventures of following this mysterious man lead them into an abandoned alleyway. The man took off his helmet, revealing long, brown hair, partial facial hair, and a very young face.

"Gee Wesley," Riker smiled to the youngster, "You found a playmate."

"Oh shut up, " Crusher snapped, "My head still hurts from the crash."

"Please allow me to introduce myself," the man began, "I am Haru, and I originate from the peasantry of the Earth Kingdom."

Riker raised his eyes, "Earth Kingdom? Fire Nation? I think there's a pattern forming here."

Haru ignored Riker's statement and continued, "You see, I am trustworthy, as I am an Earth Bender."

After finishing his statement, the boy dug his foot into the ground, formed a fist with his right hand and slowly raised it.

A small stone raised in response to the boy's actions.

"No way," exclaimed Deanna.

"Impossible," stated Worf.

"Illogical," Picard breathed.

"Yes, I know," Haru said, responding to the various comments, "You don't see many Earth Benders in Ba Sing Se anymore, the Fire Nation has rooted them all out. They've killed many of them, and imprisoned the ones they've spared."

"Sure," Riker said, deciding to play along, "Sure."

"Well," Picard began, "I think I will take your word for now that you don't mean to betray us. Now tell us, how do you intend on getting us to this Fire Nation?"

"There is a ship that has landed in Ba Sing Se," Haru began, "Everyone on there is gearing up for an invasion. In order to have any chance at all around here, it is a Fire Navy battleship with complete disguises for the crew. Earth benders, Water Tribe warriors, and anyone wanting to end this war are on it. Our numbers are few, so we're willing to accept anyone, and you guys show promise. Are you in?"

Picard paused to think of this new choice that was thrust on him. It would be risky, no doubt, and long, since invasions took time to prepare for. Another idea popped into his head. He had dismissed the idea before because he was generally distraught. Now, it seemed like the only logical course of action.

"I'm sorry," Picard said to the youth, "but we have ... other things to worry about. You offer, however, will not go unappreciated."

"Oh," responded the youth, head down in disappointment, "Well, I don't think you'll get many other opportunities to enter the Fire Nation Capital."

"Thank you for your offer," Picard repeated. The boy slowly walked away, and when Picard thought he was a safe distance, he brought out his communicator.

"Captain?" Riker questioned, "What are you thinking now? Why didn't you take his offer?"

"Because I finally found a logical course of action, and it was right in front of me all along."

He brought the communicator to his mouth.

"Geordi," Picard began.

"Yes captain?" came the response.

"We've got the dilithium. However, I need you to make preparations for the other shuttle, ours was taken by the natives."

"I'm sorry, we can't do that."

"What?" Picard's voice was bordering on disbelief.

"Our shuttles are fine, the shuttlebay is a different story. Our perimeter force-fields are malfunctioning. The anomaly is to blame, as well as the strain our generators are taking without dilithium."

"Couldn't you redirect power to these areas? They were working fine when we exited the Enterprise."

"Captain, I've spent the last 24 hours repairing this ship, and I have seen what the anomaly has done to it. It's not pretty. And with limited power, it's going to be-"

"I get it," Picard suddenly interrupted. He then continued to ask, "Anything else you could do to get us out of here?"

"I'm sorry," Geordi repeated, "The Enterprise's condition is worsening with every moment that passes. We'll be able to sustain life support for at least three months, but all other systems are pretty messed up, unless we can get that dilithium."

"So the only way we can get it back is to steal our shuttle back from the natives and hope our shuttle is still flyable."

"Yes Captain"

"You realize how difficult that is? It's an impossible hope!"

"It's your only hope."

Picard was silent, he looked ahead, the Haru boy had not wandered far from their position. In fact, he seemed keen on listening.

The captain lifted his free hand to cover the communicator, and heard Geordi's last statement.

"We can keep communicating until our power runs out for that, until then, and I hate it so much to say this, but good luck."

"You too Geordi."

With the press of the button, Picard switched of the device that had delivered so much bad news. He looked to see if Haru was still there.

The earth boy was there, and when he saw Picard look to him, his expression became hopeful once more.

"Follow me," ordered the captain to his only crew out here. Each one of them knew that Picard had only one decision to make.

"I would like to join your cause," Picard said to the now interested Haru.

Haru smiled, "And the rest of your gang?"

"I'm in," Worf declared, the warrior in him getting roused.

"I guess," Wesley stated.

"I've got nothing better to do," Riker said as he smiled.

"And I'll make sure you do nothing stupid," Deanna quipped as she lightly tapped a now frowning Riker.

"Good," Haru said, "Now follow me."

"Wait," Riker whispered to Picard, "Didn't he just call us a gang?"

"Well William," Picard answered, "What exactly do you call a group of people who are coordinating their efforts?"

Riker sighed, Picard could be as unserious as he was sometimes. And things were about to get a whole lot crazier.

* * *

Pretty short chapter come to think of it.

See you next Friday!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, breaking from routine and updating a day early

It's fun reading the reviews, no matter how few.

And now for something completely different

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Are we gonna be alright?" asked the little girl.

She was laying on a small white bed. The room around her was tan in comparison, with friendly, sloping walls. Many other beds lay around, each occupied by a sentient being. However, it was always the younglings that needed the most attention.

And right now, she had the attention of Doctor Beverly Crusher. The women's gentle demeanor was perfect for patients in stressful situations. And her attitude was certainly a step up from her predecessor, the often volatile Leonard McCoy.

"Are we gonna be alright?" repeated the girl. Her brown eyes got huge as she awaited the answer from Dr. Crusher.

"I think?" Beverly replied.

"You don't know?" the girl responded.

"Sometimes, all of life's questions can't be answered right then and there, sometimes, we have to wait." Beverly answered.

The problem was, she didn't know. Her son had gone down there, then Geordi reported they had crashed, and that they had fought with the natives, and that their only mode of transportation back was gone. She hoped Wesley was alright, and she hoped that everything was going to be alright.

"I hate waiting," the girl fumed, reflecting Beverly's thoughts at that moment.

"Unfortunately, it's the only thing we can do."

Beverly wished she had a window to gaze into the unknown planet that Picard, Wesley, and all the others were stuck on. She needed to find out what was happening to them.

She never knew if she wanted to know or not.

* * *

Picard and crew once again were hiding in some godforsaken cart. This time, instead of cabbages; weapons, explosives, and just about anything to do with the military were kept in there.

The boy Haru had explained that while the ship they were sneaking on to was full of people aiding their cause, Ba Sing Se's port was in hostile control. He also noted with embarrassment that he should have thought to bring more disguises. Haru, however, had them sneak onto a cart full of what was listed before, and right now, he was manning the kimono-like creatures on their way to the friendly ship.

Riker was the first to break the silence.

"If this goes anything like the movies," he said with a smile, "at least one of the guards is going to stop the cart."

The cart did stop, as Riker foreshadowed.

He did not foreshadow more friendly faces that met him.

"Welcome," said one of the men, "to the _Key of Freedom_"

* * *

Is this what I really wanted? The young man contemplated this on the balcony. The town below was richly dressed in fine stones, gold ornaments. The dominating color of the buildings were red. Red, the color of the glow of a lowly lit fire.

The embers of the fire had spread, and formed into a blaze. It had consumed nearly everything, nearly.

Is this what I really wanted? The young man ran his hand over his left eye.

This blaze that had run rampant over the four nations had possessed the eye.

The eye itself was not special, the scar around it was, in the shape of a flame.

This scar haunted Prince Zuko for nearly three years. He received the scar due to his incompetence in front of his father.

_Your father gave you this scar, a father who is supposed to discipline you, yes, but a father who is also supposed to protect you, to care for you._

My father was teaching me a lesson, that's all

_That innocent men should be sacrificed! That one who shows his free will should be repressed! You've seen the lies of your nation, there is no doubt._

I have restored my honor, I got what I want, I fulfilled my destiny.

_Then why are you so empty? Why are you unhappy? You got your father's "love" if you call it that, but in doing that, you betrayed your real father. You threw him in the dust to fulfill empty promises! _

_ You really don't know what you want, do you!_

"I DO!" the prince shouted, raising a wooden stool next to him, and drowning it in the flames. Just like every problem in his life.

"Somebody's having a rough day, aren't they Zuzu?"

The fierce, cold, yet annoying voice of his sister, Azula cut in Zuko's present affairs. Unlike here angsty brother, Azula almost always seemed to be at ease. Except when she was training, because she was a perfectionist.

And whenever she decided to invade his personal space, she would be up to something. She always had the power to annoy the crap out of him, and have him step out of line. And she was the one who helped him restore his rightful place, though that wouldn't stop her to remind him of it.

"What are you here for?" Zuko finally asked, his eyes narrowing on the calm, yet playful eyes of his sister.

"There has been an interesting development in Ba Sing Se," Azula began. She noticed Zuko winced. Ba Sing Se was where supposedly the Avatar was killed. Zuko was given all the credit for it, even though his sister was actually the one who killed Aang. Zuko was, at first, mystified by this development, Azula was not one to miss out on an opportunity to be praised for what no previous Fire Lord could do. His sister, however, hinted that Aang might have survived the attack. After remembering Aang's friend, Katara, showing him some of the rare spirit water that could heal any wound, Zuko had no doubt that Aang could have survived.

And he was frightened when his sister mentioned this last tidbit.

"Don't worry," she said, after seeing Zuko's exasperated look, "I just wanted to see your reaction after that little statement, but this is not what you think at all."

"What is it then?" Zuko pressed.

"An interesting object was found in Ba Sing Se. It was reported that it could fly without any sort of current, or wings. There is a prisoner along with this who seems to know a lot about this object."

"So the purpose of bringing them here is.."

"Yes, Zuko, find out how we can use this to our advantage, and end the war."

Azula smiled, and her eyes lit as hot as her firebending. Zuko wanted to feel glad that the war was coming to a close.

But in the end, he didn't know what he really wanted.

* * *

The city of Ba Sing Se had disappeared. The blue horizon had swallowed it up. Picard looked at the vast expanse of the sea. The boat, or ship he was on was massive, with the same design as some early American Civil War Ironclads. It was grey, all grey. The only spots of color came from the other crew members of the ship, patrolling its surface.

He had been on pleasure cruises occasionally in his life. But this was not the same. His sea was pitch black, dotted with shining stars, with waves of nebula gas.

And his boat was in great peril.

The Enterprise also had the benefit of not spewing out dark, smelly fumes, though antimatter was arguably more dangerous than a little pollution.

"It's funny," a voice stated next to Picard.

Picard swerved to his left to find a middle-aged man, with darker skin contrasted with the deep-blue eyes. His hair was just above his neck, worn plainly with a few braids down the front of his face, and the back.

The "captain" had remembered that he was the commanding officer of this expedition. The boy Haru had mentioned that this man's name was Hakoda, the leader of the southern water tribe.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Picard decided to have the man elaborate, "What's funny?" he asked.

"That pollution you're looking at," Hakoda answered as he pointed to the eternally billowing black cloud, "whenever I saw a cloud like that, I would fear for my family, my tribe. This black cloud would often signify many bad things to come. One of them that occurred was the death of my wife."

The man, Hakoda, bowed down as he said this. Picard sensed mixed emotions coming from him. After the slight pause, however, Hakoda moved on; "now I sail under the black cloud, in order to find the good things to come. Destiny is an ironic thing my friend."

Hakoda than placed his hand on Picard's shoulders. Picard took it off as he responded, "You've just met me on this ship, I don't know if I can call you my friend."

"Alas," Hakoda responded, "In these tough times, you can even call complete strangers friends."

Picard smiled. The man did have quite the lively personality. The best captains were the ones who related to their crew, from first officer, to low-ranked ensign.

He then turned to see his first officer coming up, looking disgruntled.

"So Riker," Picard greeted, "enjoying yourself?"

"I forgot this was a military vessel," Riker responded, "There's no women aboard."

"Deanna's aboard."

"You know, when I'm looking for women, I'm not just looking for counseling."

"Sorry," Hakoda cheekily responsed, "Nearly all my men are married, so they wouldn't be looking for trouble. War has not allowed others to develop any kind of relationship with a woman. That being said, I don't know why you want to get tangled with one."

"I know," Riker responded, smiling, "Women."

"Will Riker," Picard began, "You have very confusing ideals on the opposite sex."

"Sorry Captain"

"Wait," Hakoda suddenly inquired, "'Captain'?"

Riker, eyes wide realizing his mistake, began stammering, "Well, you see, sir, Hakoda, um"

"We're part of a little gang," Picard interrupted, "The leader is given the title of 'Captain', and, as you see, sir, I am the captain."

"Interesting," Hakoda noted. "So, 'Captain,'" he continued, "What does your little gang do?"

"Exploration," Picard explained, finding it easier to integrate the truth in some parts of it, "We love to explore the unknown. We've traveled to the deep corners of the galax- I mean world. We haven't had much time to contemplate much on the war. It wasn't until we saw how much Ba Sing Se was oppressed that we were set in avoiding it."

"And now," Riker added, "We're caught in the middle of it."

"No," Hakoda said, smiling, "You're on one side of it, the right side."

All Picard could hope was that was true.

...

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The chants echoed through the large metal cabin of the _Freedom_. A large, muscular man, who discarded his shirt to show his superior fitness, was locked in a arm-wrestle with another smaller, yet just as intimidating man.

The most distinguishing features of the other man was his dark-brown skin, his weird hairdo that showed his forehead, oh yes, those weird forehead ridges.

"The boulder gives you credit where it's due," the large man shouted at his opponent, his voice strained with testosterone, "But your arm will fall, like a gigantic rockalanche!"

As he said this, his arm gained the advantage on the other's, slowly making progress towards victory.

"By Kathless! I shall be the victor!" the other man shouted.

His renewed effort stalled the man who called himself the Boulder. Their arms became locked in that position for nearly eternity.

But finally, the larger man prevailed.

"The Boulder, is the world champion of arm-wrestling!" the man proclaimed after seizing victory. After this statement, seeing his opponent's defeated expression, added, "Do not be ashamed, I could have tamed 100 moose-lions much faster than besting you."

Worf smiled at the peculiar compliment, at least, he thought it was a compliment. The warrior in him, however, wanted a rematch to reclaim victory.

But alas, Worf was also a Starfleet officer who knew how to logically respond to certain situations. And, although he could restore his pride, the officer in him told him to rest.

"That was an impressive effort."

"Thank You."

Worf turned around to see an elderly man approach him. His grey hair was long, and went past his shoulders. He was well built for someone so old, and his face carried a presence of one who has seen much pain and suffering.

"I see my son has added a few interesting characters to our expedition," the man stated.

"So," Worf inquired, "The boy who led us here, who snuck us in here, he's your son?"

"Yes," the man answered, the continued, "Forgive my rudeness, I know your name, yet you are insolent of mine. I am Tyro, and I am one of the last free Earthbenders in the Earth Kingdom."

"Earthbenders?" Worf asked. The man who named himself Tyro raised his eyebrows.

Worf, realizing his mistake, began explaining, "It's just, I have not had the benefit of seeing many."

"You wouldn't."

Another man, who was clearly part of the darker skined humans aboard the ship, and approached Worf from behind. Walking alongside him was ..

"Picard," Worf acknowledged

"Please Worf," Picard answered, "Call me Captain."

"But-"

"I'm the gang leader, remember?"

"Right," Worf acknowledged. He was going to have to press for an explanation later.

"Alright men!" Hakoda shouted, "The night is almost upon us. Bato's group get's first watch. The rest of you, hit the bunks."

The men immediately began making way to the surface. There was plenty of shouting on who covered which end of the ship.

Admist the chaos, Hakoda approached Picard, "I hope you don't mind getting the second shift."

"Not at all, Captain." Picard replied with a smile. He was up for an all night task. Years of captaining starships required him to stay awake for long periods of time.

Sleep evoked another thought in Picard. He knew the dreams of the strange group of kids would return to him again. Would the native people know the meanings of these dreams? Possibly, though they had less developed philosophies and sciences.

Picard thought back on the day. Earthbending. Firebending. These two "arts" had already done away with most of modern science. It was a Vulcan's nightmare world. Hakoda had also hinted at an art that had to do with water, presumably "Waterbending." Might there be an "Airbending" art as well?

Deanna was right, what they knew was going down the tubes.

_I guess I'll have to put my faith in this man's answer_

"Hakoda!" Picard shouted.

Hakoda was busy organizing the first night watch. He whirled around to face Picard.

"What is it?" he asked, his face full of confusion, and stress given his task ahead.

"I don't suppose you can interpret dreams can you?" Picard questioned.

"Well, I don't know, I'm a warrior at heart, but I can try." Hakoda turned from the table he was standing at and pulled out a wooden stool.

"Come closer." he ordered

Picard obliged, and smirked a bit when he saw Hakoda putting his finger up to his chin, imitating a psychologist.

"Now," he stated in a more affluent, intelligent voice, "What dreams are troubling you Mr. Picard?"

"Well," Picard said with a smile, "I'm having dreams of the adventures of these four kids. I am seeing from the perspective of one of them. I have come to some conclusion that these dreams are rooted in reality in some way."

"Four kids," Hakoda echoed. He gave a distant look, looking up to the ceiling. "Describe them," he stated after this pause.

"Well," Picard began, concentrating to remember the finer details of a dream, "Two of the kids I think are of your people, they have dark skin, one girl, and one boy. The girl is, I say, very mature for her age, she acts like ... like.."

"Like a mother," the water tribe captain interrupted.

"Wait," Picard said, "Do you-"

"And let me guess," Hakoda continued, "the older boy acts like a goofball."

"Your right!" Picard responded, "How did you know?"

"Well," he began, "I should know the personalities of my son and daughter."

Picard stammered, "Those...those are your children?"

"Yes," Hakoda answered, "and your dreams are very much rooted in reality. They are in the fire nation right now, traveling with the one who will save us all."

"Save us all?" Picard asked. He had an idea that the child whose perspective he had been sharing is the one he was talking about. But since when could a child reach a messianic status?

"Yes," Hakoda interrupted, "The one who will free us from this war is the avatar."

Silence followed Hakoda's proclamation as Picard processed what was said to him. An explanation was in order from him.

An explanation that could only be found in his dreams.

* * *

Nothing else to say, except see you next week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

He knew he was dreaming. Considering the events of the past, this had to be a dream, though different than the ones he was experiencing.

Picard surveyed the green metallic wired surroundings. He was lying down on a metal slab. Metal bracings secured him to the platform, almost filling him up with their cold, heartless essence.

And that's why he was here. His captors were neither gleeful nor hateful towards him. They were almost, indifferent. Their outfits were as metallic and cold as the environment, giving the everlasting impression that they were parts of a gigantic machine.

They lowered their instruments and began taking Picard apart. Once Picard was gone, they would replace him with one who was not independent, one who conformed.

Picard remembered he remained in that being, and, with the help of his crew, he was able to fight off the creature. However, his essence remained.

The table suddenly lifted up, bringing Picard's body to a vertical, all primed up to serve the gigantic machine.

This captor was different. He was dressed in red, royal roads. Long black hair adorned his head, topped with a small peculiar crown. A long goatee completed the man's facial features.

Unlike his indifferent surgeons, the man was smiling, he then laughed.

And finally, he spoke.

"You see, despite our differences, we are the same." The man proclaimed, "Tyranny, no matter what form it comes in, is still tyranny. Like this organism of a machine, I will take apart this world, and fill it with my essence!"

"NO!" Picard declared, "While tyranny can suppress man's free will, it cannot destroy it! You cannot win!"

"I already have," the man responded, his smile grew.

Picard checked his surroundings. It was hot. The metallic prison was now a prison of flames. And they were slowly making their way towards Picard.

"You will meet me, Picard," the man stated, "And when we do meet, your defeat is inevitable, there is no way you can fight this. Because resistance…. is futile."

The man let out a final laugh as metal and flame consumed Picard's body.

* * *

Aang screamed from the burning sensation. The last dream was unlike the others he had experienced.

Until then, his dreams had been chronicling the strange off-worlders from their decent from the massive space traveler, all the way to Ba Sing Se, all the way to ...

_The invasion. _Sokka had been complaining that Katara's care for the natives of this Fire Nation village was holding them behind schedule. Aang knew they had to travel a long distance, but he didn't know the exact place. Seriously, that water tribe boy was going to have to give him some disclosure.

Aang thought for a minute, the strangers were safe and sound on the ship Hakoda commanded, so there was no need to worry. Aang had to worry about his part.

Aang blinked. He saw something in the distance, behind some of the hills. He was too tired to go investigate, he would have to wait another night.

But he could swear, he saw the village's spirit, the Painted Lady.

* * *

_Come on my boys fight with me_

_With spear, and sword for harmony  
_

_Against the mighty tyrants be  
_

_The strength of the Water Tribe Warriors.  
_

_He smells like the Polar Dog, waiting for prey  
_

_His arms, strong to break glaciers away  
_

_For he is the mighty Water Tribe Warrior.  
_

_With the brashness of a club  
_

_And the cleverness of a boomerang  
_

Hakoda bowed as his audience, seated on the bare metal floor, burst into applause.

"I made that up on a whim, you know!" he responded to the crowd. His fellow water tribe warriors greeted him on the elevated platform, patting him on the back, and shaking his hand.

Riker watched with amusement. It wasn't a song really. It was a poem. A poem that would make any Klingon's inner warrior pumped up for battle. His captain, seated next to him, finished his applause. "That man sure knows how to rouse his followers!" Picard stated under the hoots of the audience.

"I sure know!" Riker heartily responded.

"Captain!" interrupted a hustled Wesley Crusher, "Captain! I think they're calling for you next!"

Picard gave a confused look. He could not hear anything over the din of the audience.

The din slowly focused into a chant. Wes's ears were as sharp as Picard's in his prime.

"PIC-ARD! PIC-ARD! PIC-ARD! PIC-ARD! PIC-ARD!" the crowd chanted. Hands started patting the captain as he was hustled onto the podium where Hakoda stood again.

"Jean-Luc", Hakoda began, as Picard nervously faced the audience, leading a starfleet crew was one thing, being in front of a rowdy, primitive crew, quite another.

"We would all like to hear any songs that you've picked up on your travels," Hakoda continued. "Your right hand man claimed you have quite the singing voice."

Picard zeroed in on the one person who it could have been.

Riker's only response was, "You know it's true Captain!" His first officer shrugged and sat down on the metal floor. Picard was going to have to send him down to the bulkhead once they returned to the Enterprise.

Picard was a lover of music, and had a wide repertoire of songs that he had memorized. Singing in front of a rowdy crowd is quite different then singing alone in his private quarters, however.

However, he found the perfect song for the occasion. The best part was, it was a duet.

"Okay, my esteemed audience!" Picard finally began. The crowd pulled in, excited for what the Captain had to offer.

"It's true that I have heard a wide range of songs. This song carries with it, the same tone of the poem that our Captain, Hakoda, has recited before. Now, for this song, I require another body to perform, so I am happy to invite my...'right hand man', William Riker, up to the stage."

Riker was suddenly swarmed with the crowd, as they now pushed him up to the small podium. It was not long before he was shoved next to a very satisfied Picard.

"What's the big idea, Captain?" Riker whispered in Picard's ear.

"It's merely Starfleet regulations, a captain never goes into the field of danger without his first officer."

Riker said nothing, it was too late anyway as the crowd was now eagerly awaiting their performance.

"Your known for breaking a few regulations," was Riker's last comment before Picard made his announcement.

"Tonight, I will give a performance of, 'A British Tar.'"

_Damn it, I know that piece._

"Ready Number One?"

"When You are Captain."

And Picard began:

_A British Tar is a soaring soul_

_As free as a mountain bird  
_

_His energetic fists  
_

_Should be ready to resist  
_

_A dictatorial word_

_His nose should pant and his lip should curl _

_His cheeks should flame and his brow should furl _

_His bosom should heave and his heart should glow _

_And his fist be ever ready for a knock-down blow_

_His eyes should flash with an inborn fire  
_

_His brow with scorn be wru-  
_  
"Silence!" shouted the angry lieutenant. All the honor and glory that could come from this capture would probably not be worth this.

His captive responded, "But it has been two days since your capture of me. Ever since I have awakened, you have left me tied up with nothing to do. When one has nothing to do, they must make for their own. I am merely imitating someone who would-"

"Enough from you!" Chang shouted. The red glow of the engines highlighted sweat on the man's brow. How could he, a lieutenant, be stuck in the bowels of a navy ship? He should be enjoying the comforts of the bridge!

But the pale man, or "Data," as he introduced himself, had already attempted to escape once. The man's strength was unthinkable. It took six guards to finally lock the man in full metal binds, circulating around his torso. So far, these bindings had proved strong enough.

Interrogating the man, however, was a completely different monster. The man was right, "he was impervious to pain." No sword, fire, hot coals, or limb turning could make the him even wince.

All in good time, if he couldn't make the man talk...

Princess Azula could. If Azula could navigate the treacherous Dai Li, then she could solve the maze of this man's mind.

And the Fire Nation could become more powerful than ever with the new technology he was traveling with.

Chang surveyed a small metal device. The man had not divulged it's purpose, but he recognized it as the device the man's companions were using against his men.

He smiled, once Azula broke "Data", hopefully he could get a share of the glory with her.

* * *

There was the sound of applause as Wesley watched Picard and Riker walk down from the podium. A hand patted him on the back

Wesley recognized it as the boy who helped them, Haru.

"Your companions have quite the voices, Weasly", Haru stated, smiling.

"It's Wesley." the young ensign corrected.

"Wesley?" Haru questioned, a puzzled look on his face, "I thought I had heard it differently."

"Well," Crusher concluded, "Take it from the man himself. Besides, if you say 'Weasly' it reminds me of Harry Potter."

"Right," Haru answered, not knowing what the young man meant by "Harry Potter." Haru then sighted the men of the hour, the captain and his first mate.

"Gentlemen!" Haru greeted, "Seems I've got an eye for singing talent!"

"We've picked up a few things," Riker responded, smiling.

"Hopefully your as good as fighters as singers"

"Like I've said, we've picked up quite a few things."

"Captain," Worf butted in, acknowledging Haru at the same time.

"Well Mister Worf," Picard inquired with an amused voice, "What did you think?"

"I hope I never have to sing that with you," Worf gruffly responded.

"Oh you never know Worf, a time may come when we need to sing that."

"Well, hopefully that time will be in the far future," Worf said as he began scanning the crowd. He finally found the man he wanted, and began marching towards him through the mass of men who were filing out.

Standing tall, Worf pointed at the man.

"You!" Worf shouted, "I challenge you, on my honor, for a rematch!"

The muscular man turned around. His face formed into a smile.

"The Boulder accepts your challenge, and promises to bring twice the hurt!"

Two of the water tribe warriors, anticipating another arm-wrestle, immediately brought out two chairs and a table. With unbelievable efficiency, they set all these items down in proper order in between the two men.

Worf took his seat as the Boulder simultaneously settled in to his, the two men locked arms almost immediately after.

"What's going on here?" Deanna suddenly interrupted as the two men readied themselves for the battle of dominance.

"Worf has challenged this guy again." Riker stated. He then pulled himself next to Deanna, as one of the men shouted "Go!"

"He won't win," Deanna said, "Didn't he lose to that guy last time?"

"Yeah," Riker stated, absorbed in the match.

"Then why is Worf challenging him if he knows he's going to lose?"

"Deanna, have you ever met a Klingon in your life? Worf is taking him on because of the challenge, but look."

Deanna broke here concentration with Riker. Worf's opponent was, once again, gaining the advantage. Riker and Deanna were both on the side of the challengers, and both could see by the sweat and the scrunching of faces, that the advantage the Boulder gained was hard fought.

"It's over," Riker concluded, "this guy has more strength than Worf, and it's hard to fight from behind in an arm-wrestle."

The Boulder's advantage began growing more rapidly. Worf's hand was mere inches from defeat.

Silence permeated the place. Everyone knew that the feisty Klingon was destined for defeat.

"Worf!" echoed a low voice through the chamber. Picard locked eyes with Worf as defeat came even closer.

"I have faith in you."

Worf's body then had a different stature to it. The Klingon's struggling face formed into a smile.

"By Kathless," the Klingon grunted to his opponent, "I will be the victor."

The Boulder's progress then halted. Once again, Worf and the Boulder were locked in that position.

"I have faith in you!" shouted Wesley Crusher from the back.

"I guess I do too," Deanna stated, as Worf began turning the tides.

"Beat the bastard," Riker said with a smile. He couldn't believe it, Worf was making progress to the midpoint with the Boulder. But, as he heard from Captain Picard, never underestimate a Klingon.

The Boulder contorted his face, and his muscles even more as he fought to bring the advantage back to him.

"What?" shouted the Boulder as he looked across the room, "No words of encouragement for the Boulder?"

"Hippo believes in the Boulder!" shouted an extremely large man.

Worf began making his way onto the Boulder's side. For all his muscles, the Boulder could not wrestle with pure determination.

And then his arm collapsed. The thud echoed around the table. Worf, panting hard, rose from his seat, and surveyed the audience for his crew members.

He then raised his arms in the air, facing the ceiling with pure delight.

"Men," Deanna stated as applause began, started by Riker. She shook her head and began retreating to her quarters. Being the only woman on this boat was very interesting to say the least.

Captain Picard approached Worf, and shook his hand. Faith. If it could subdue the massive man, could it subdue the situation they were in?

Picard sighed, he too had to retreat to his quarters.

It was a long night. Unfortunately, Hakoda had been occupied so that Picard could not press him for more questions on his dreams.

But soon enough, he would have to find out who or what this avatar was.

* * *

Oh boy, I felt this was as "filler" as one could get to a chapter

The boat provides many opportunities for inter-universe mingling. Hopefully it was good enough

Next Friday, more boat action!


	10. Chapter 10

Ah, the month of August, the twilight of summer. Away from our summer activities to the grindstone of school.

This grindstone will impede my progress on this story, I'm sure, so I would like to get as much of this story done as quickly as possible.

As a last note, please review, if you feel like it. Now, I've written a bunch of words down here, and I have gathered them into a group which I like to call

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The engine room was chaos. There was always chaos in the engine room. Many settings of the ship had to be at precise values. If one of these settings were off, the ship would be useless, or worse.

Geordi La Forge was relieved that the Enterprise was still an intact floating piece of metal. Power had been redirected to more important areas, of course, ensuring that everyone could breathe and that the ship didn't randomly explode.

And yet, once again, he felt inadequate about his job. In the span of the last few "days," as measured by the cycle of the planet, the Enterprise had lost her warp engines, transporters, and a couple of important systems.

And more importantly, the Enterprise lost her captain.

All Geordi heard on the communicator that moment was phaser fire. The captain must have been desperate if he needed to violate the Prime Directive to defend himself.

And Data, Data, captured by the hostile force that had threatened them.

And that was all Geordi knew. The communications of the Enterprise had gone silent; Geordi didn't know if the crew on the planet was alive or dead.

"Cheif," interrupted one of the engineers, "Status update."

She handed Geordi a pad which listed the state of the Enterprise's workings. Geordi breathed out heavily.

"Still not improving," he murmured.

He then handed back the infernal pad. "I'm blind," he then stated.

The young engineer's face turned to confusion. "The visor is not working?" she asked.

"No," Geordi answered, "I've usually known what to do. I have had the Captain be my guiding light. Now, the Enterprise has been reduced to her worse state possible, and yet, I don't know our next course of action."

She listened to Geordi's answer. Geordi watched through the visor of his. She was in a contemplative state.

After a few seconds, she responded, "I'm kind of new to this crew. I've heard a lot about your travels. Isn't there always a situation like this? Where everything you were taught, everything you've learned just doesn't work?"

"Not yet," Geordi answered, "But I'm waiting on a solution that seems to be evasive right now."

"Well then, that's what we need to do! I've heard of Captain Picard. He knows how to make the best of the impossible situations. I think he can get back up here with the dilithium were waiting for."

"The chances of that are slim now."

"When chances of your only solution seem hopeless, there's only one thing to do."

"What?" Geordi got an uneasy feeling of what the young woman was about to suggest.

"Pray."

Geordi sighed. Nothing else could be done. Did humanity, like him, become blind to what was around them? In their quest for enlightenment, did they lose sight of their higher beings?

He would find out. Geordi knelt on the ground and clasped his hands together, holding them out in front of him. Reaching out for anything that might work.

* * *

"On our hands is the most successful empire in history, it's time we expanded it."

The man's eyes lit up as he said this. A million thoughts could be traced through them as he considered the possibilities.

The other was also thinking of the possibilities, though not in the same light as the first man. His solemn look gave it away.

Picard had watched the events from before unfold. Apparently these two were close childhood friends. Then one who proposed the idea of an empire was "Sozin." "Roku" was the name of the man who was opening his mouth, apparently to shoot down the idea.

"No!" he shouted. His hand cut the air as swiftly as he cut the idea.

"Roku," the man said, is voice laced with pleading, "You haven't even stopped to consider the possibilities!"

The possibilities. Picard had seen the possibilities in the history of his race. An empire, under the name of "spreading their prosperity," only bringing suffering and tyranny to their subjects. It was a destiny the newly formed Federation had desperately sought to avoid.

"There are no possibilities, this is the last I want to here about this."

Picard could see where this was going. The man named Roku would not hear the last of his ambitious friend. This was the birthplace of the guards in the city of Ba Sing Se. This was the reason for their little counter invasion force. This was the birthplace of the war that had tormented this planet.

How long?

Picard saw it grow. He saw the first colonies. He saw the man "Roku" use unthinkable power to stop Sozin. But in the end, the mercy he showed him would be his downfall.

Roku was now fighting a volcano to prevent it from destroying the civilians living under it. Water, Earth, Fire, Air. The four classical elements. Avatar.

As Picard saw Sozin leave Roku to die at the base of the volcano, he wondered. He had seen these two begin as very close friends, and then drift apart as they took separate paths. Power is a ruthless thing.

The vision cut to a dark hall. Only a few lines of light shined through the stone ceiling. Three maids were crowded around a cradle.

In one of the maid's arms lay a smiling baby boy.

Picard turned, he felt another presence inside the room.

The man named Roku was there, as was another person. He was nothing more than a boy, Picard guessed, really young. He was completely bald, bald enough to show a blue arrow streaking down the center of his head. He wore orange and yellow clothes, light as gusts of air.

He was the boy in his dreams that he saw through.

It was hard to recognize him, since he had hair in his dreams and he wore a completely different set of clothes, but something told Picard that the boy who stood next to Roku was the one.

His grey eyes met Picard's blue.

The scene around them dissolved completely. They were standing on air. The ground around them was clouds, yellow-orange clouds.

"You!" the boy began, "You're the one in my dreams!"

Picard paused, this boy had dreams of him as well? Considering the circumstances, they were probably of the same nature, seeing things from the other's perspective.

"I can say the same thing as well," Picard answered.

...

Aang remembered the first dream that broke routine with the ones from another world. Roku came to him on his dragon and requested that Aang and his friends land on the island. Roku also revealed to him that he would get a chance to meet with the stranger he kept dreaming about.

Apparently, from the stranger's speech, he also had been having dreams about him. They shared a spiritual connection of some kind. Whatever it was, Aang would find out.

"So," Aang continued, "Who are you? Where are you from? I have a million questions to ask you! Have you come to defeat the Fire Nation?"

"Sorry," the man responded, "You're going a bit too fast, but let's start with introductions, I am Jean-Luc Picard."

The man who called himself "Jean-Luc Picard" paused when he saw Aang giggling. "I'm sorry?" Aang heard between his laughter, "did I say anything wrong?"

"No," Aang forced out. He had to calm his laughter, as the Avatar, he did not want to give a bad impression to an off-worlder.

Aang continued when his laughter died down. "It's clear you're an off-worlder when you have such a funny name," he stated.

"Well," the man answered, "It's a French name."

French? Well, it must be an off-worlder term. The definition of French was not what concerned Aang most.

"Have you come to help us?"

Aang could feel his heart become heavy as the man put on a solemn face, and began shaking his head. Aang was confused, clearly, their ideals of freedom were similar to his own. Why then, would these people, with clearly superior technology, refuse to fight the Fire Nation?

"I'm sorry," the man began.

"Don't be!" Aang shouted, "Why! Just Why! You realize how much this world is suffering! You can help us fight them!"

"I can't" he continued, "You see, the people I work for, we have a Prime Directive, not to interfere with primitive, no offense, species, or their natural development."

"Well, our 'natural development' might lead us to destruction! Do you want that?"

Aang saw the man's face grow even more solemn. Even though he had stated his opinion, the conflict was clearly there.

"You're the one they call the 'Avatar', aren't you? Isn't saving this world your job?"

"I'm only a person!" Aang continued shouting, "Even though I can control all four elements, connect to the spirit world, and be the living incarnation of the planet, I'm also human! I need your help!"

The man looked up after Aang's rant. He opened his mouth, "In my people's history, there were empires very much like the Fire Nation. I understand why you're angry. But do you know why we are even here?"

Aang wiped a few tears from his face as the man finished his most recent statement. He locked eyes with the man as he spoke.

"We accidentally traveled here, and that has left our ship useless. Because of that, I have five other members of my crew trapped here. We are only traveling to the Fire Nation so we can get our only form of transportation back to our ship so we can fix it."

The explanation did not satisfy Aang. The man seeing this continued, "You see, we have our own problems that we have to worry about."

"Don't you see we have problems too? Can't you at least lend a helping hand?"

"Even if we didn't have problems, what should you expect us to do? Judge that the Fire Nation is evil, and defeat them? Taking one side in this war is illogical. We are only going against them because they have something of ours."

Aang breathed in, and out. His breath was heavier than the air he bended. He could not believe the apparent heartless attitude the man took. How could someone not get involved in a war like this? How could someone not try to stop the rampaging force of the Fire Nation?

"If you had a broken leg, and you saw someone in trouble, and no one was around to help him, what would you do?"

Picard was taken aback by the question. So childish a question, the situation he was in was more complex than the one the Avatar was presenting it as.

The clouds of the background started swirling. The Avatar started blurring out. Picard could sense that the dream was about to end. But a new journey was about to begin.

It started with the opening of grey eyes

His friends surrounded him, all wondering what Roku had said to Aang. Anyone is capable of great good and great evil.

Even the starship captain Jean-Luc Picard.

...

Picard had his remaining crew members gather in an abandoned cabin. With five people occupying the room, it was a tight fit.

It was also far away from the other crew members. There was little chance that someone would come stumbling in on them.

"So," Riker began, "I think we all want to know Captain, why have you brought us here?"

"Number one," Picard responded, "We need to decide our next course of action."

"Next course?" Deanna asked, "Don't we know what we're going to do? Use the invasion to infiltrate the capital and retrieve our shuttle as well as Commander Data?"

"I'm talking about after that," Picard said, "What do we do with these people? We've seen the state of the world, should we help them right it?"

Picard received mixed reactions, with Riker and Deanna shaking their heads, Worf remained still, but his eyes widened, and Wesley raised his eyebrows and leaned in closer to Picard.

Riker was the first, again, to add his imput, "You know that's crazy, isn't it, we can't just... you know what sure, let's do it."

"Well," Deanna began, "We know that, in accordance with the Prime Directive, this makes all the stuff we did look completely tame."

"Don't you see?" Worf asked, in response to Deanna, "Nearly everything we have done has flown in some face of a Directive, or a regulation. Every path we have taken has led up to this, in a position to help a down-trodden populace regain their freedom and their world. The universe we've known is not acting like we've imagined it should act. I'd say, it was predetermined that we should help these people."

Riker raised his eyes, "Sure quite a speech there Worf."

Riker looked around. Klingons, even though they were a space-faring race, they had held on to many of their ancient beliefs that some modern Federation science and philosophy had contradicted.

_The universe is so vast and all-encompassing_.

"You know," Riker continued, "We've all seen crazy things in our times on the Enterprise. We've also done a lot of crazy things. I'd say, why let the streak stop?"

Picard smiled, and addressed everyone else, "I hope you all are in accordance with my ever so stubborn First Officer."

Slowly, everyone in the room nodded their heads.

"In this ancient TV series," Wesley began, "Someone said a quote that is very appropriate for this time, if you can't do something smart, do something right."

"And we will be doing something right," Picard continued, "We are the outsiders looking in, looking into all this suffering and war. We've all seen a small taste in the city of Ba Sing Se, the tyranny, the regulation. It is our unspoken duty, to set these people free."

Silence followed Picard's declaration. However, the captain could tell that everyone was on the same page as he was

"So," Riker inquired, "Now that we all agree we're going to play liberator, how are we going to do it? I'd say our success as this role depends on the success of our original plan, getting the shuttle. Because all we have is five people and a couple of phasers."

"Yes," Picard answered, "If we can get these dilithium crystals to the Enterprise, we can use the ship to maybe force a surrender. I'm not willing to use 24th century starship-grade phasers on the populace."

"Right now," Worf interrupted, "Getting the shuttle is first priority. Commander Data, we cannot leave him behind. He has to be our second priority before we even think of taking off, provided that we find the shuttle."

"It's still a risky business," Deanna stated, "This fire nation has the most advanced technology of this world. From what I have heard from the crew, their city is well-defended, with numerous soldiers and defensive emplacements. Even with phasers and an invasion force, it will be tough to get in their capital."

"We have another advantage," Picard said, "The people's legend, the Avatar. He is this boy who is capable of mastering the four elemental arts of this planet."

"Oh great," Riker groaned, "Relying on native hocus-pocus"

"It's true number one," Picard assured, "I have seen him in the visions I have been having lately, and I've communicated with him."

Picard continued, "Worf is right, there are greater forces at work here, and I have a feeling this boy is one of them. With his help, we can get the shuttle, so in return, we can stop this destructive conflict."

* * *

The primitive metal ramp fell forward to reveal the port ahead of him. The city was old-fashioned, at best. It appeared to be based off of the ancient human empire known as the Japenese. Or the Chinese. Data felt that those two cultures shared remarkable similarities.

"Welcome," his captor sneered with glee, "To the Fire Nation Capitol."

Data was pressed forward. The port could not be the capital. His studies of ancient human empires led him to conclude that most would have liked to make their capitals glamorous and awe-inspiring. Maybe it was because he was an android that he did not find the port all that awe-inspiring.

Then he saw it, the mountain behind the port. Data could spot a few red spires protruding from the top of it. It became clearer to him as the captain led him to a path that apparently led to the top of the mountain.

This "Fire Nation Capital" was inside a volcano, and he, Data, was going in it.

...

They reached the top rather quickly. Data wondered if his senses of time-perception were malfunctioning.

Was it fear? Does that make time flow quickly? No, it was impossible, his emotion chip was off.

But Data could feel a little tingling in his chest. It became more intense as their group met another.

In the center was apparently a young girl. Yet, she carried herself in a way that suggested confidence.

"Welcome," she said, "To home, now let me pick that little mind of yours to make this easier than you think it should be."

* * *

Oh yeah, thank you for over 1000 hits. Keep spamming that mouse on my story to make me feel better ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Second to last update for this period!

The school year is upon me! Not yet, but, I figure I have one more chapter to update before I put this on hiatus.

Thanks for reading this!

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Data strode down the red hallway. The ceiling of the palace was quite high. For primitive building techniques, the structure was quite secure. Data was not worried about the integrity of a building, however.

While the red-armored guards next to him showed various emotions of awe and mystery at him and his advanced gadgets, the young woman leading the group did not seem the least bit concerned. Even after examining the shuttle, the phasers and his commuicator strapped on his chest, she still radiated the same confidence as before. Data did not know if that should be of any concern to him.

Another pair of double doors were opened up with the slaving of two other guards.

This room was different. There was no lighting except for the wall of fire located in the back of the room. Data could locate a figure in the center of the fire. He was interested how the human could remain unaffected by the flames, surely, the heavy robes he thought he was wearing would combust to the heat of the flames. Data could tell that this was to evoke feelings of fear, awe and wonder at this man's supposed subjects.

Data concluded that this man was the Fire Lord his captor, Lieutenant Chang, mentioned.

"Please," the Fire Lord began, "Azula, go off to the side, I want to see our visitor."

For someone so confident, or, who radiated such confidence, the young women was incredibly submissive to the man. Either she admired him so to do such an act, or there was much to fear about this man.

"Greetings," the man spoke again, "Welcome to the heart of the Fire Nation. Few men have this honor of being directly in my presence."

Data responded; "I doubt honor is the first emotion many of your subjects get when they enter here."

"Honor, fear, awe, wonder, I find many of these emotions in my subjects. You should be fearful, because if you do not comply with us, fear will be your only emotion until your dying breath."

The man sat back as he said this. His face was hidden, but Data could imagine a smile on the man's face. Data chose to break the scilence;

"If I could convey an emotion, it would be disgust. Your military forces clearly have the upper hand on the rest of the world, and yet, you wish to further your ways of destruction. The one thing I would fear above all, is what you will do to the world with our technology."

"It is not wise to resist us, you think you know pain?"

Data could observe the man nod his head towards the young woman that led him in the room earlier. She circled behind him, and Data heard something metal being pulled out. He was an android, who knew little of human emotions. He did not fear what would happen to him.

So he was surprised when his bindings were removed.

...

"Ship sighted!" shouted one of the water tribe men.

The night was dark, a cold wind blew. Riker was on watch on the starboard side. He looked over to where the man pointed.

His face fell when he recognized the ship. It looked like the _Key of Freedom_, a fire navy ship.

Deanna appeared by his side.

"What are you getting from them?" asked Riker to the betazoid consular.

Deanna concentrated for a moment. Being half betazoid was a benefit to her as consular, as she could read the emotions of her subjects. She was also very useful on the bridge, as reading the emotions of another ship gave the Enterprise a tactical advantage.

Reading the emotions of a crew, however was not an easy task. Sentient beings were always varied in their emotions. However, since crews usually worked for the same purpose, there was always a constant underlying feeling.

Deanna sounded surprised when she stated; "Fear, they fear us."

Of course Riker prompted an elaboration with, "Why?"

Deanna turned back to Riker and interjected with, "I can't answer that Will, I am just as confused as you are."

The ship was close enough that Riker could see the individual crew members. Red, all red. Riker looked down at himself. The crew members of the _Freedom_ made sure that the newcomers got a set of red clothing, just in case they met up with another ship of the Fire Navy. Riker had doubts that just a set of genuine armor was going to convince hostile ships.

Riker looked up again. Another plume of smoke rose from the main body of the ship. He saw some of the crew members fan the smoke four times.

As Deanna saw the completion of this peculiar activity, she sensed a shift of emotions on their own ship. Relief. There was something Hakoda left out in his summary of the invasion.

"Don't worry," said one of the men behind Deanna and Riker. Riker recognized him as the man who had congratulated Worf in the arm wrestle, Tyro.

He continued, "We had agreed on a signal with our sister ship when it was time to gather for the invasion."

"So," Riker mused, "There isn't just one fake Fire ship, is there?"

Tyro smiled when Riker finished, "You would be correct in that."

The other ship had pulled up to the side of the _Freedom_. Platforms were rolled out from the other ship so that crew members could cross over with the other ships.

Riker could tell, even with his limited experience, that these people were definitely not Fire Nation. They were far too diverse, and far too happy.

"Yeesh," said one of the crew members, "I'm ready to go back to the swamp now. This military humbug is tying me up."

"Yeah," responded the second one that boarded, "Ain't used to be wearin' all this Fire Nation garb."

Riker spotted a few figures behind them. One of them was wearing dorky goggles, another was a short figure, a big figure was beside him, and the final member of their sister ship was ... in a wheelchair?

Dorky Goggles swept aside the two strange men that initiated the boarding. He approached Riker.

"Greetings," he said, his voice matched his appearance.

"Greetings," said Riker. He looked around to see if others were to participate in the negotiations. He then spotted the captain, Hakoda, ascending from the lower deck. Naturally, Hakoda approached them.

"Welcome to the _Freedom_," Hakoda said. "You arrived at the coordinates just on time."

"Indeed we did," responded the other man, "We have found many a people who are opposed to the Fire Nation, but few who are willing to take arms. Sometimes when the other side wants a fistfight, you've got to bring the fists."

As the conversation pressed on, Riker spotted another captain ascending from the lower decks. This captain, however, was in charge in the sky, not the sea.

"Picard," Riker shouted.

"What's going on?" Picard asked, "I heard we came into contact with another Fire Navy ship. I then heard from another that we aren't the only pretenders here out in sea."

"Well Picard," Hakoda apologized, "I forgot to tell you, but we had stolen another ship which also has been collecting Earth Kingdom sympathizers from other areas. Both of us had scheduled a certain day we would meet up to gather to prepare for the invasion."

"So," Picard said, "The invasion in upon us."

"Not yet," Hakoda shook his head, "The deeper we get into the Fire Nation, the more fleets we will see. Traveling alongside with the other ship will make us less suspicious."

"And what is the name of our esteemed sister ship?"

"Well," the supposed captain of that ship began, "I wanted a more general name. Hakoda has to use a fake name since the 'Key of Freedom' is kind of suspicious."

As he said this, he gave a quizzical look at Hakoda. All Hakoda could respond was that he found the name inspiring.

"Anyways," the man continued, "The name of our ship is the _Enterprise._"

Picard looked up to the sky, wondering if someone was playing a joke on him.

...

Data was seated at a large table. His body was covered with the lush, red, royal robes worn by those in the building. He looked at his shoulders, heavy padding that jutted out. His shoes had a peculiar upward point to them.

He was confused. He knew they meant to force him in how to reverse-engineer the devices. He knew they were desperate to do that, why hadn't they gone with straight-up torture?

Not that he would have spoken up anyways. It was his duty to keep the workings of the phasers, the shuttle and the communicator unknown to them.

Data was alerted by a presence entering the room. He had expected it to be the young woman ... what was her name? Azula? That part was irrelevant.

He concluded from face and body structure that the human who had entered the room was male. He shared many features with the woman Azula, Data could guess that they were related. A feature stood out among others on this boy, the discolored skin around his left eye. Upon closer inspection, Data observed that the red tint of the skin, and the wrinkled nature of it was a result from a burn, a very grievous burn.

However, Data was not shocked from this. What he had witnessed the past few days justified that burn mark. Playing with fire was dangerous.

"Are you my interrogator?" Data asked the man.

His brow raised, and he opened his mouth. Data assumed that the question sounded illogical to him, and he was expressing his surprise.

"No," he responded, "Azula said we were having dinner with a guest."

"So, there is no interrogation?"

"No, though, being around my sister is similar to one."

The opening of a door interrupted the conversation. Data recognized the young woman who walked in the room, a confident smile on her face. She was followed by two other figures, female by Data's inspection. The one behind 'Azula' wore straight hair that was wrapped into to buns at the top of her head. She wore red-colored robes, but their form, and weaving gave off a "gloomy" essence. Data thought that emotion would best describe her.

Her companion was just the opposite. She wore a pink top that showed off her midsection; Data was sure Dr. Crusher would deem that "improper". Her mood seemed lighter and way more joyful than the gloomy one.

"Welcome, guest," Azula interrupted.

Data stood still among the others. He did not respond.

"Such silence from one so talkative," she continued.

"Well," Data began, "Now you shall hear from me, what are you planning?"

"Azula," the young man butted in, "What's going on here?"

"Let me finish, Zuzu." Azula responded, her expression getting a little playful. Data saw her revert to her previous state as she finished; "I'm here to make you an offer."

"An offer not to torture me, in exchange for instructions on how to operate our technology?" Data shook his head, an abrupt sign of refusal, "As I have stated before, none of your techniques will work on me. I am impervious to pain, I can go years without consuming your food, my only fear is you obtaining the ability to use my devices. You have reached a dead end."

Data sat back. Somehow, a thought occurred in his computing brain that what he said was pointless. Humans, especially ones driven by a thirst for power, were stubborn creatures. Her facial expressions confirmed his assumption. Azula opened her mouth

What next? The tingling feeling came back in Data. He really must get his mechanics checked, he found that it was hard to move his limbs. He also appeared to have difficulty processing thoughts as he awaited Azula's answer.

"I merely want to have a nice chat over dinner," she claimed. Data suspected otherwise.

"Your offer, Data, is monetary and positional. Our engineers are considered the best in the world, of course. However, your expertise makes them look like a bunch of Water Tribe builders. 10,000 a month."

Data saw the pink woman reveal a pot of gold coins. An element humans placed a lot of value on.

Azula continued, "You would be one of the most respected men in the Fire Nation. Men will seek your consul on technology. Women will seek your hand in marriage. You even may have my father's ear in some occasions, though father likes to act on his own accord."

Azula smiled as she said this. Data could not believe this. He had no interest in the gold coins, the enslaving of the entire world was far from the worth of the coins. He was more interested in the influence he could bring to the nation. If he had the general respect of the populace, he could turn their opinion against the war, and bring the Fire Nation's ambitions down from the inside out...

No, silly, he was not on a moral duty run. His job was to make sure the world remained pure of the Federation's technology. Helping out the Fire Nation mass produce shuttles and phasers would only make the situation worse.

"I refuse," Data stated. It felt like an eternity since Azula made the offer. Picard had often said time slows down when one is deep in thought, or did time speed up?

The complexion of her face changed. It was scrunched, snarling, angry; it was as if she could not believe that he refused her offer. _I had already mentioned that my goal was to prevent them from learning our technology, why is she angry?_

"You dare refuse us?" she snarled.

"You have heard me correctly. I do not seek your money, nor do I seek respect from you. You have established yourself as a threat to this world, and I do not wish to exonerate it. As I've heard from others, deal with it."

"Fine!" she spat, "My offer now turns into a threat, Lieutenant Chang may not be an expert interrogator, but I am! I will crack your spirit, and soon, you will learn to bow down before me!"

Zuko looked at the fit his sister was having. What in this man caused her to lose her composure? It appeared the man firmly believed in his ideals; it was no mystery to Zuko why he refused her offer. Why was Azula mad?

Because he was out of her control. This "Data" was not manipulated by money, nor was he manipulated by pain. He was someone outside of her control.

Zuko looked at himself, ever since he had found out his full ancestry, he had changed. If the man Data came before that moment, Zuko would be easily helping out Azula. However, he no longer supported his own Nation's goals.

He was now outside of their control. And now, as the man was led away, Zuko knew exactly what he wanted.

* * *

Next week, farewell chapter! (until winter break :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

His back did not sting. The words did not hurt. Sticks and stones break my bones. Words will never hurt me.

Data saw the flustered face of Azula. He could hardly sympathize. She was giving him a torture that would break most humans.

Too bad he wasn't one.

"100 more lashes," the girl commanded.

Data blinked every time the whip slapped down onto his exoskeleton. He lacked the pain receptors to fully feel the sting of the whip, but he calculated a massive amount of effort being put into bringing him pain.

"Stop", Data commanded.

The guard holding the whip did pause. Azula did as well.

"No bickering is going to make us stop," she declared, "Only if you agree to our offer will we stop trying to whip the information out of you. You don't realize what a mistake you've made. You could have been great. But now, you are our unwilling prisoner, all because of one choice."

"I am merely asking you to stop because it is useless," Data responded, "your efforts are futile. I told you I did not care for anything you had to offer, and I do not fear anything you can threaten me with. The only thing I fear, as to say, is if you find out how to use our technology. I ask you to stop because you are wasting your efforts."

Data looked around as she pondered her response. The room was dimly lit. Grey plates of metal covered the walls and the ceilings. Data looked upward from the table he was tied to. Orange chemical reactions was the source of the dim lighting. Fire, it was everywhere, and it burned in the eyes of the sadistic girl.

"You cannot defy us!" she declared, "We are the Fire Nation! Destroyers of the Air Nomads! Conquerors of the Earth Kingdom! One silly little man is not going to remain out of our control!"

She fumed after her declaration. Data did not know the reason for this, it was illogical. He then felt a small metal device pressed against his head.

The phaser, Azula was holding the phaser.

"Submit to us," she growled, "Or I will use this device on you."

"No," Data defiantly stated, "You do not know how to operate the device. Even if you do manage to make it work, I am able to resist the lower settings. The higher settings will deactivate me, and I will not be able to tell you anything more."

Stalemate. She had never met this moment in her life. Azula was always skilled at being at least one step ahead of her opponents: Zuko, the Avatar, and the Dai Li. This man, why did he irk her? She was a conqueror! Why couldn't she conquer this man's mind?

Different processes went through Data's head, measuring the distance to the door, possible reaction times of the guard and Azula, and the structural integrity of the metal bindings on his arms and legs.

Structural integrity: Not enough.

Azula saw the guard fly against one of the bare metal walls. She looked to the table where Data should be, and felt the device stripped from her hand.

"Who are you?" she gasped, as the situation was now spinning wildly out of control.

"Your escaped captor," he responded, and fired the weapon.

* * *

"See that Picard? Admire it, look at it, soak it in."

Picard gazed at the beautiful untarnished moon that illuminated the night sky from the balcony of the bridge. On earth, the moon's image in the sky was blotted with veins of civilization. It was beautiful in its own way, but sometimes, the simple things looked better.

"I have never seen the moon in this way." Picard wistfully said.

"I've only seen this once a month," Hakoda responded. "Yet, it still fills me with wonder and awe. The original waterbender."

Great, more of this world's lore. However, in order to survive the world, he must understand it.

"What do you mean by the original waterbender, Hakoda?" Picard inquired.

"You didn't know?" Hakoda paused when he saw Picard shake his head. He then continued; "The tides, they are caused by the moon. Our people learned waterbending by observing the push and pull on the tides."

_They learned this art of controlling water by a satillite? Impossible. The moon affects tides by gravity. It only pulls the water. The push, as it is called, is merely the moon's influence leaving that particular area. Hakoda's science is ... illogical._

"Makes scene," Picard murmured. It didn't matter. Whether by gravity or not, his people had the power to manipulate water to their own will. Others could raise and throw earth without touching it. And still, others, the enemy, could create fire balls as if they were fictional wizards. Picard still had trouble grasping the lore of this world.

On to another topic.

"Your daughter," he began, "She is one of these waterbenders, I presume?"

"Yes," Hakoda answered, "How did you...? Right! You are the dream man!"

"Err," Picard stammered, reacting to Hakoda's awkward answer, "I guess."

"Well, you are right," Hakoda continued, "I never knew my daughter had that much talent in waterbending. Of course, we could have never found out, the Fire Nation had taken away every possible teacher from our tribe.."

Picard sensed a shift in Hakoda's voice. It was becoming darker, edgier. He was about to open up the tragedy of his life to a man he knew only from a couple of weeks. This tragedy, what was it? _The black plumes of smoke-_

"-Were the signs of bad things to come, I have told you this before. The Fire Nation saw no value in our land, nothing but a frozen wasteland with no minerals, ores, or soil for farming. However, they saw us as a threat. Waterbenders are the most versatile combatants in the world. Masters can easily turn defensive tactics into an offensive assault, and firebenders, on the defense, are not that potent. The Fire Nation, however, using strength of numbers, killed and captured nearly all of our waterbenders a generation ago. There was one that they missed."

Picard could already sense where this was going. He knew this was the tragedy of-

"-my wife, was not a waterbender. My daughter was born in a time when Fire Nation raids were rare. However, the Navy had assaulted one last time when she was eight. She was killed in front of my daughter's eyes."

Hakoda bowed down, like last time, except tears began streaming from his eyes. He continued;

"She was protecting my daughter, Katara. She lied and died, so Katara could live."

Picard looked to the sky again. Clouds had began blotting out the moon. No activity was occurring on the docks, so the air was silent.

"Now Katara carries the burden as our last waterbender. She naturally felt a debt to my wife, and felt that it could never be repaid. She, however, harbors more dangerous feelings. The-"

"Fire Nation!" shouted voice of Picard's first officer.

Riker ran towards the bridge and looked above to the balcony.

"They've spotted us, and it looks like they want a word of us, or worse"

"Position?" Hakoda demanded.

"Dead ahead," Riker punned.

* * *

"Stop right there criminal scum!"

Data could hear the pants in between their words. They could not keep up with a tireless android.

Two more guards emerged in front of Data in the hall. Data saw them summon flames from their hands.

They thrust their fists forward and enveloped the android in flames. The fire illuminated their confident faces.

These faces immediately changed when the android emerged from the flames and effortlessly grabbed their bending arms.

"What!" shouted one of the guards, "How did you not-"

"I have adjusted my settings to compensate for the heat," Data smoothly answered. He knocked their heads together, rendering them unconscious.

Data continued through the hall. He then immediately spotted another figure. A younger face. A changed face.

The boy gave a look of surprise when he saw Data. Data prepared to fight him, but he merely opened his mouth and asked;

"What are you doing?"

What was he doing? He was running full sprint and trying to avoid any guards. He should be able to properly conclude that he was escaping this place.

"I am leaving," Data responded, "Please, get out of the way, unless you want to get hurt."

"I have a better idea," the brother of this Azula stated, "Follow me."

It was Data's turn to be surprised. Was this a trick? Surely. He was the brother of his tormenter, and, from previous speeches with Azula, the crown prince, the next in line for the throne. Surely the environment he was raised in made him believe everything that the Fire Nation was doing.

"It is illogical to trust you," Data responded.

To his surprise, he seemed to nod in agreement; "It is illogical to trust me. I never know what side I should be on. Whenever I am convinced one is right, the other lures me back in. I am volatile and untrustworthy, until now. I know my destiny now. I'm sure you've seen it in your travels, the evil my nation has done; I've seen it too. And, as you said at dinner, it disgusts me."

The crown prince smiled, and stepped on a stone, the wall to the left of Data lifted up to reveal another passage way. Data internally scanned the hall, it led to the outside, the prince was true to his word.

"This passage, only the royal family knows of it. My sister will assume you don't."

The prince then urged; "go, I cannot be seen assisting you."

Data stepped forward, then looked back as the prince was looking around for guards who might have observed this event.

The android remembered, he should not forget formal human manners.

"Thank you," Data said, causing the prince the whirl around, "If we ever meet again, what do I call you?"

"Zuko" he stated, and stepped on the triggering stone which closed the wall.

Data headed down the passage way. It did not take long for him to reach the exit.

But when he stepped outside, he was met with another obstacle.

Azula.

Data thought he felt some of his android prosthetics burn away as she glared at him. It did not matter. No matter how skilled she was, Data could resist the fire.

"You think, you can simply leave from here?" she fumed.

"I thought, I calculated and I concluded," Data calmly responded, "I have concluded that I have a sufficient chance to leave your prison. Now, only you stand in the way."

"No!" she shouted back, as blue flames began forming in her hands, "You miscalculated!"

Data dodged the first few fireballs, and took the brunt of the rest. She did have a point, her fire packed a stronger punch than the soldiers he faced earlier. As he staggered back, he saw her grin devilishly as she summoned even more blue fire to her bidding.

He did not have time for this.

Data pulled out his phaser, but it was knocked back by one of her fireballs. She was clearly above the class of the rest, the guards could not aim that precisely.

Well then, he would have to settle this, as humans called it, "the old-fashioned way."

Data charged forward, fought off another firebolt, and took a swipe at Azula. She did back-flipped out of his striking range. More powerful and more agile than the average guard, a deadly combination.

"Ha!" Azula taunted, "I told you that you miscalculated!"

"How did you even know I was coming up here?" Data inquired. He was beginning to suspect her brother, Zuko.

"Intuition," Azula simply replied, "Don't take my rightful bragging as a complete insult, I knew you were a clever man. I knew you would find our secret passageway and use it. I just had to be here to foil the whole plan."

Azula went on the offensive once more, this time firing disks of blue flame. Data felt the disks cut into his arms, but they were not enough to sever them.

Her offense was successfully pinning him down. Data could not find an opening to use his superior strength to his advantage.

However, Data knew he also had an advantage. Azula needed Data functioning, or alive. That meant getting in close to paralyze him. Hit a weak point that would freeze him. Azula could not play the range game all day.

And she didn't, right when she saw Data was busy with the fire disks, she lept in for the winning blow.

Data made his move, grabbing her arm, and using a combination of her momentum and his strength to fling her into a nearby building.

The red material crumpled surprisingly easily to the weight of the girl. The debris enveloped her, hiding her from sight.

Data approached the rubble. While Azula was his torturer, he did not want her dead.

His wants were satisfied as Azula emerged from the rubble, angrier than ever.

No words were spoken as they resumed the battle, the firebending prodigy verses the android. Azula was using her fire to augment her combat abilities. Data avoided the barrage of fiery fists.

He sensed an opening and grabbed an incoming punch. Data used her weight behind the attack to pull her closer.

And he delivered a punch of his own.

Azula was sent back, skidding on the road. After she came to a halt, she looked at her back, at the worn down armor. She looked at her hands, bruised and battered from fighting this man. She saw him calmly approach her.

A normal human, upon seeing and experiencing this would have probably felt fear. They would fear Data's implied invulnerability.

Azula felt rage. How dare this man stand above her! How dare he think himself superior to the princess of the most powerful nation in the world!

"Take this!" she shouted, as she stood up. She took her first two fingers on each of her hands and brought them together. She then broke them apart and began weaving them around her.

Data gathered intense amounts of EM energy emitting from her. It appeared to be dangerous amounts, and it appeared out of control.

"You cannot win!" Azula shouted, "We are the best of the world, and I am the best of the best! You say my actions are irrelevant! Your actions are as well! Resistance is futile!"

Azula shot the EM energy towards Data. It impacted in an instant.

Data woke up from the impact. The energy she had summoned was enough to temporarily knock out some of his systems. It was frightening.

Frightening?

Data was aware that was a powerful attack, but no matter, he had to strategize around it. All he had to do was get up and find his bearings.

He could not.

Why couldn't he? Did her attack break some important motor functions. No, diagnostics showed they were fine. What was it? What was it? What was it? What was it? What was it? What was it? What was it? What was it?

Fear.

Data looked at his hands, they were shaking. He looked at a nearby window, his eyes were wide. He saw another frightening figure behind him in the reflection.

Data turned around slowly. Azula had regained her confident composure. She was smiling.

"Now you see what happens when you resist us," she hissed, "I told you I would break you."

"No!" Data shouted, in all his fright, he finally managed to locate the source, "you have..,in-inadvertly activated my e-e-emotion chip!"

"Emotion chip?" Azula mused as Data cowered on the groud. She smiled even more as she continued;

"I don't know what an emotion chip is, and I don't care, this benefits me."

"Not for long," Data responded, and switched it off.

It would not stay off. The emotions were still there. The chip was still on. He did not need this! Emotions were great to explore in philosophical hours, not for battle!

" No! No! No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!"

Data knelt down again as fear began consuming him. He could not think, he could not move. He was fearing. What did he fear? That he could not turn off his chip? A inconvenience indeed, but he still held the upper hand in combat, except for that EM blast.

"You fear me!" Azula declared, "And I know your little friends are coming to rescue you. I know which day they will come!"

Data began shaking more as she said this. He then saw her approach. He went on his back and began crawling away slowly.

"And," Azula added, "I know that we will capture them. I know that if you do not agree to our terms, I will make them die slowly, painfully, grotesquely. And, I will make you watch each one of them!"

"NO!" Data shouted. His face felt as if it was pulled into an unfamiliar position. The raw bindings known as fear coursed throughout his body. Data looked up. Azula was the one who now held these bindings.

"I," Data stammered, "I will s-serve you. J-J-Ju-just please, d-don't h-urt my friends."

And, to show his good grace, he bowed to the feet of Azula.

"I told you that you miscalculated," Azula sneered.

* * *

Parting words.

Hiatus is upon us! I leave for college soon, and I anticipate much effort devoted to studies. Because of that, I will not be able to devote time to develop this story more, all I can work on is ideas an concepts.

It has been a thrilling time, writing my first multi-chapter fanfic. It has been fun reading the reviews and watching the views, and for that, I thank you all.

Don't worry, Hiatus is not forever. My winter break is grotesquely long, and I hope I have enough ideas so I can finish the story in that time period.

This is ShivanSlayer signing off, for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello world, I am back! Who knew that you got Freedom in college? I never really anticipated getting this much time to work on this story!

Now, let us address some comments and concerns:

Thaumh: Read on, my friend, read on :)

But for the second concern on the shields, I was not thinking about that honestly, so I will say the crew wasn't thinking about that either.

GuitarBOSS: Congrats, you have identified the theme of the story! But, looking back, I honestly think I rushed it. But, it is my first story. Parlay?

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The hostile ship was brought to the side of the _Freedom_. Different, primitive anchors reached out and attached themselves to the hull. Red-armored men began making their way across to greet their native ally, Hakoda.

Deanna sensed danger from the minute the ship was sighted. There was this overall, _threatening_ feeling among the crew of the hostile ship. There was also confidence. As if they knew something.

Menacing tones could be heard, directed at Hakoda. She could not make out what was said. Did all Fire Nation members sound ... evil? While a relativistic word at best, Deanna could not describe it any other way.

Hakoda turned away, a stressed look on his face. His internal feelings matched this expression. The messenger of the other ship had probably told him that their two ships would be held up. She would have to find out for her self

"What did he tell you?" Deanna asked as Hakoda approached her.

"We are ordered to hold our position until more ships arrive, we are to form a fleet to prepare for an offensive on the northern water tribe."

The crew had been able to gather more information on the world they were now stuck on from casual conversation with the crew of the boat. From what Deanna gathered, Hakoda was from the southern water tribe, and the northern water tribe is the southern's more powerful sister tribe.

"They are the last stand against the Fire Nation, are they?" Deanna inquired.

"Yes," Hakoda confirmed, then continued, "We are to travel to a predetermined location just outside of the scouting range of their stronghold. We will attack on a certain day, a date after our scheduled invasion." He bowed his head as he finished.

"I see that this situation is obviously complicated," Deanna started, "Our only option is probably to fight them"

"I know" Hakoda responded, "And we have a good chance at winning that, we outnumber them 2 to 1. My problem is figuring out how to prevent them from communicating about two ships that have multi-national soldiers launching an invasion on the day they are at their weakest."

"How do they send messages?" Deanna questioned.

"Through messenger hawks," Hakoda responded, "Which..."

His voice trailed off into the distance. Deanna senses the inner workings of his brain in motion. Even under his leadership for only about a couple of weeks, she had gathered that Hakoda was an expert at coming up with plans. If he worked in Starfleet, he would have made a formidable tactical officer, or even a Captain, given his position at the present moment.

Speculation was interrupted by Hakoda.

"They have a chamber for these messenger hawks located on the bridge of the ship. It is located so that messages the recorder has written could be sent as quickly as possible. If I could get a small strike team to capture and hold that area while we fight the battle below.."

The instant struck Deanna. This was their moment. It was the perfect mission for the remaining members of the Enterprise to perform. She looked up to the stars. Worf had often alluded to destiny and otherworldly forces controlling their fate.

Q? The extra-dimensional being that loved toying with the crew members of the Enterprise ever-so often. No. Q may have powers some considered divine, but his habits and behaviors were very... human. If Q was behind the scenes of recent events, he would want them to know he was behind the scenes. If not Q, then everything could be attributed to coincidence. If life was a game of chance, however, someone had to be rolling the dice.

...

The pawns were set, the pieces were in motion, now, all that was needed was execution, and a little luck.

Deanna had volunteered for them to take part in the special strike Hakoda had proposed, the occupation of the "communication" center of the hostile Fire Navy ship.

Picard knew the risks, but he also knew the rewards. If it was not them, it would be someone else, and his crew would still be in danger from the incoming battle up ahead. Never mind that this operation was crucial to their personal goals as well.

Picard studied his now red-armored body. He felt as if he was in a renaissance reenactment play. This was no play, however, and breaking a leg would probably be the result of his performance if he wasn't careful. He would have to hope that would be the most of his worries.

"Ready?," arrived the voice and body of his first officer.

"We'll find out," Picard answered, and, as a closing statement, lifted his phaser, adjusted the settings on it, and hid it in a small red bag attached to the belt part of his Fire Nation armor.

"Are you ready number 1?", Picard returning the question.

"Always am" Riker quipped, before putting the helmet over his head.

Picard did the same and glanced out of the small side exit of the navy ship. He was met with two seas. On was the one he was currently sailing on, a clear and tranquil surface, blackened by the night and disturbed by the nearby vessels. The other sea was the one he previously traveled, empty and void, yet filled with amazing secrets and adventures that he and his crew had the pleasure of discovering.

Picard looked at the sky. How was the _Enterprise_? Was she now a simple mass of metal with vaporized humans filling the void space in her hull? Or was Geordi and the crew keeping her together with their sheer will?

No scientific data could support either situation. No philosophy could reason if his crew was alive or dead. All Picard had was faith.

Did the sky truly hide a being that was pulling the strings right now? A being even more omnipotent than the pesky Q?

Picard looked back down at the deceivingly tranquil waters. He had one goal, and he needed to execute it.

Both Picard and Riker leapt out of the metal opening and plunged into the waters below.

While the armor of the Fire Nation was primitive, it also weighed less than Picard had first expected when he had put it on. Hakoda said that they had tested the standard Fire Nation armor, and it proved not to weigh too heavily down on swimmers.

So far, Hakoda's claims had been correct. Picard could maneuver through the water well enough.

Picard stopped testing, and began to turn circle around the back of the _Freedom_. As he came to the other side, he saw the enemy ship, anchored next to the _Enterprise_. Bubbles appeared as he chuckled quietly in the waters. He had developed a bit more attachment to the other ship since he should have, only because it shared the name of the home he sought so much to return to.

Picard and Riker dove under the water once more. By the next breath, which Picard was personally glad to have, the two Starfleet officers had positioned themselves next to the hulking grey ship. Picard looked up, he could sense no activity on the surface, so they may have slipped by the patrol's viewpoint. However, he couldn't be sure, he was not Deanna.

Picard felt another ripple in the water, and saw a Fire nation speed boat make its way to their side of the boat. The three members of the boat spotted them. Picard held his breath, then sighed as one of the crew members took off his helmet, revealing a young face, turning it over on its top, then resuming normal orientation and returning the helmet onto his head. Picard gave a slightly noticeable thumbs up to his three other crew members.

"Port side contact!" Picard heard on the surface.

Picard saw one of the Fire Nation soldiers peer over the sides.

"State your purpose!" he shouted to the speed boat.

"Communication of battle plans, sir, our captain has several tactical plans for the Northern Water Tribe invasion!"

"Nicely executed, I don't think he expects anything," whispered Troi to Wesley. Wesley then followed his previous statement by holding out a scroll with a Fire Nation seal.

Wesley saw the man retreat back from the edge of the ship. He looked back at Consular Troi, did they not suspect anything? Wouldn't they wonder why their captain was not delivering the messages themselves? Wouldn't they wonder why they were not calling a meeting for all the captains?

Waiting did seem to be an eternity, but finally, a ladder was rolled down the side of the ship.

"Come aboard soldiers and we will discuss this matter in detail!" shouted one of the soldiers holding the ladder. Deanna looked futher down the side of the ship, Picard and Riker were nowhere to be seen.

Riker looked down at the knocked out guard at his feet. He was a bit faster getting in the side of the hull than Picard, and managed to get the attention of one guard. Unfortunately, his charm and wits were not enough, and Picard had to ruin the fun by cold cocking the man on the back of his head. Captains these days.

"Well Will? Remember all those inspections we went through at Starfleet, all those ceremonies?"

"Yes sir," Riker sighed, honestly, standing up straight for long hours was definitely not one of the perks of being in Starfleet.

"Time to pretend we are in one," Picard said as he straightened his posture. Will Riker sighed as he did the same.

The navy ship had a similar layout to the one Hakoda commanded. Picard and crew had weeks to memorize the different hallways and where they led. While Hakoda had said that each of the Fire Navy ships had their own personal touches, the basic layout was the same.

And in mere moments they reached the bridge.

The entrance was a large metal door with a small window near the top. Picard reached into his red bag and pulled out his phaser.

Will Riker did just the same.

Picard peered into the small opening. What met his eyes was alarming.

Worf, Deanna, and Wesley were lined up in the bridge. Their hands were behind their backs, and Worf and Crusher had gags on. One of the soldiers, probably a higher officer was threatening Deanna with a flame in his hand.

A face immediately blocked his view, a face of the unfriendly Fire Nation type. The fierce eyes narrowed at Picard's helmeted face. The door then slid open.

Picard could feel all eyes turning towards him, as all who occupied the bridge sensed a new presence.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Picard cautiously asked.

The man who greeted Picard, if one could call that a greeting, grunted in response, "Yes, if you were staring as intently as I think you were, you would have known we are in the middle of an interrogation here."

Picard looked around, Riker had entered the room, but was also firmly rooted in place at the entrance. The rest of Picard's crew had exasperated expressions on their faces. The last hope for the Enterprise, trapped in the enemy's lair.

"What is it that you need to deliver?" Deanna's interrogator suddenly asked, "And where did you get authorization to come on to the bridge?"

Picard paused, his hand gripped tightly on his Phaser, they knew. They knew probably even before Deanna , Worf, and Wesley boarded this ship. However, why didn't they send any messages? Hakoda, ever since the enemy ship had arrived, had assigned observers to spot any of their messenger hawks. So far, none had left the ship. The bigger question was, however, how did they know beforehand? Did this Fire Nation posses the intelligence that they were coming for them?

There was no more time to wonder, Hakoda's battle plans had to be executed if they were to stand a chance.

"I am here to discuss tactics with you on the invasion of the Northern Water Tribe."

A red beam of photonic energy concluded Picard's statement as it slammed into the chest of Deanna's interrogator.

Picard saw another soldier make a motion that the soldiers at Ba Sing Se made to produce their fire. He was soundly interrupted by a phaser strike from Riker.

The heat of the flames were suddenly felt as the other Fire Nation in the room began launching Fire bolts in their direction. Picard resorted to a standard tuck-and-roll to avoid the oncoming onslaught of heat energy. He finished off the move by squeezing off another shot, hitting his closest enemy.

_Concentrate on the captain, and ignore the First Officer, nice. _The minute everyone else was trying to turn Picard into charred meat, Riker had dashed for the hostages. He dealt with Deanna first, reaching into a scabbard located on his right hip to produce a dagger. While Riker was no expert with them, he did know how to saw bindings off.

Another bolt hit Picard in the chest. The armor was definitely well-designed for this kind of combat, though, Picard was still reeling from the Force of the shot. He had lost his phaser again in that exchange, and had to pull out his secondary weapon, a dagger, in order to stand a chance against his opponent.

"Let's make things a bit more intresting," his opponent sneered as he generated flames from his hands. Picard saw the flames compress into, daggers.

"Whoops, I made to many," he mockingly said, "I guess I will have to put both of these to equally good use."

The man closed his distance with Picard. Picard took a defensive stance, it was unwise to attack a man with two daggers, as the second dagger would be a definite counter-attack.

The man powered forward with an overhead stab. Picard managed to interrupt the blow midway at the top. Using the man's strength against him as he powered down, Picard redirected the hand and twisted, a sickening popping sound indicating the desired results.

"Damn you!" the man said, veins appearing on his forehead as he began taking swipes at Picard with his other Fire dagger. Picard maintained control of the man's wrist he had twisted, the flame from that hand had gone out. Picard braced his body opposite of the man's dagger hand, making it as difficult as possible for him to connect.

The man lunged forward, and Picard caught his foot with his own as the man's larger build stumbled down, weighed down by his own strength.

Picard had won the first round, but he doubted he would survive another, unless...phaser!

The problem was, the weapon Picard was way more adept at using was between him, and the temporarily fallen form of his opponent. There was no time.

Picard lunged for the weapon as the man was gathering himself. He then fired the weapon, hitting at point-blank range. The red beam of the phaser tamed the angry bull.

He scanned the room, no more hostiles. The second encounter with the Fire Nation soldiers had went incredibly better than the first. It should have been no surprise, Picard knew what to expect.

He then looked over to his crew members. Riker had freed them all, and so far, it looked like he had arrived when the interrogation was just starting.

Deanna was the first to speak, "They know."

"I was speculating on that possibility," Picard responded.

"They revealed they were waiting for more ships to arrive. They would use these as a coordinated effort to stop us. We were to be used as hostages for extra leverage."

The Fire Nation did know that there were fakes in the fleet. And now, they probably would know their position. Picard spotted an empty scroll, a brush and a bottle of ink resting on the central table of the bridge. He looked back on the officer who was torturing Deanna. He lit up, an idea was formed.

"Mr. Worf," Picard asked, turning to the Lieutenant, "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes sir," Worf responded with a confused look on his face.

"Do you think you can wake up this kind officer over here? I need something from him." Picard's finger revealed his location.

"Yes captain," Worf hesitantly responded. He walked to where Picard's finger was pointed. Hopefully he wasn't dead from the captain's phaser fire. Picard better have been smart enough to foresee this and set the phaser on stun.

Luckily, the man was still alive. Worf shook the man slightly, and he detected a flutter in his eyes.

The man groggily came too. When he spotted the others and the situation he was in, his expression turned from one of confusion to one of anger. Worf, upon seeing this, quickly restrained him.

"Release me you trash!" the man demanded.

Worf stood up, bringing the man up with him. Both of them faced Picard.

"I have a request of you," Picard began.

"Do you think I will follow orders from the likes of you?" the man shouted back.

"Yes," Picard continued, "Because really, you have nowhere else to go."

All walked to the observatory area of the bridge. A battle had erupted on the deck. While Picard's crew had been infiltrating the navy ship. Hakoda and the other captain had moved their respective ships to envelope the lone Fire Navy ship. The soldiers on there were fighting a losing battle on two fronts.

"So lieutenant, you have a chance to do something right to the world. Call it a redemption. You are to contrive a message reporting you were able to apprehend the two enemy warships. You are to report that the situation is under control and further assistance is not needed."

Picard pulled out his dagger as he said this. The man sneered.

"Not going to use those little flashy devices of yours, huh? Trying to appear all tough by pulling a dagger on me. Hah! We in the Fire Nation don't hide behind such puny devices, we.."

Picard slashed the man under the eye. Blood was drawn from the cut. Everyone in the room, was shocked by this action.

"Fulfill these orders, or a nastier cut is in store!"

The man sneered again at Picard as Worf led him to the table. Worf pulled out his own dagger as the man sat down on a stool stored with the table. He reached for the brush, dipped it in ink, and began scribbling furiously on the parchment.

The door burst open again, except it was a friend that entered, Tyro.

"Excellent job, I didn't see any messenger hawks escape." he voiced with obvious relief in his voice.

Tyro looked over to where Worf was stationed with the Fire Nation officer. He raised his eyebrow.

"What is going on over there?" he asked Riker

"Oh," Riker said, suddenly aware that the written language of their people was still unknown to all four of them, "This is an attempt to ward away the other ships."

Riker posed a weak smile after that. He then continued, the gears turning in his head, "Mr. Worf here is great at speaking, but unfortunately, he is illiterate. Would you mind inspecting the work of our friend over there?"

One of Tyro's eyebrow's went into the stratosphere once again. "You are letting an illiterate man inspect his work?"

"Well," Riker stuttered, "He does tend to make you not want to try anything under his nose."

"Don't worry," Tyro said, his expression lightening up, "I have that way with people as well. I will take over for Mr. Worf. In the meanwhile, tie up these unconscious bodies."

"Right," Riker responded, and proceeded to head towards the unconscious figures of the Fire Nation soldiers.

...

The man kept scribbling away with no sense of stopping. All "reason" had been overwritten. There was only the emotions, the fear.

The room was dark. It was clear unclean practices existed in these walls. It was not what he feared.

His fear stood at the entrance to the dark room. All strings, the engineers working with him, the guards, and even he were attached to her.

Out of fear, however, courage is created. And even as he wrote down every single schematic of his ship, of the shuttles, of the weapons, a part of him, another emotion, an emotion that was free from the control of this monster, was put down on the page.

Data looked up, and gave a small glare at Azula. Resistance is never futile.

* * *

As always, review, but only if you want to say something.

And dive, dive, dive, hit your burners pilots! 'Cause we got some Shivans to slay (Apocalypse, beginning of the end)!


	14. Chapter 14

Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate the holiday, and those who do not, because any day is a good day to give thanks!

I have watched a lot of anime in-between the last time I updated, and I've slayed papers and tests with varying results. Gundam 00 and Hellsing Ultimate were my freetimes. I need to plan stuff for that :)

My current concern however, is this, so read on!

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Riker was sitting on the bedside. Another water tribe man was wrapping up a cut he sustained on his wrist with a cloth.

"So," the man began questioning, "What exactly happened up there? I saw some bright crimson flashes up there, unlike any firebending I have ever seen? Are you-"

"No," Riker definitively interrupted, "We are not firebenders."

The man looked down, apparently ashamed, he began attending to the cut once again.

Using technology like that was a dangerous tactic, but a necessary one. Picard's crew, except maybe Worf, had considerably less knowledge than the natives on proper hand-to-hand techniques, and they were at even more of a disadvantage with the bending techniques the natives, especially the firebenders possessed. Their technology allowed them to even out the odds, and even take advantage.

However, with the capture of Data, that advantage may not last them that long.

A sharp, pulling pain pulled Riker out of his thoughts. He had winced as the Water Tribe man had tightened his bandage.

"All set," the man said.

Riker thanked him and began moving out of the medical bunker. He would have to use his tricorder to see how much infection his wound would be getting with this primitive bandage. In situations such as these, he missed Doctor Crusher. He looked at the bunk Wesley was in. Wesley was not paying attention to his attendant, rather, he was looking at the ceiling. Riker heard others murmur that he was simply dazed, but his gaze was clear and focused. He was not looking at the ceiling, but at the sky through the ceiling, attempting to find his mother in the vast blackness of space.

...

"Report?" Geordi wearily groaned. Keeping the Enterprise together was becoming a strenuous activity in of itself.

"Our long range sensors have reported a celestial object headed this way."

Geordi's brow raised from under his visor. "Are we in danger?" he inquired.

"No, not at the moment, but measuring possible routes of the object, it could make contact with us in a couple of weeks."

Geordi furrowed his brow. A couple of weeks. The object was still very far out. But it just meant one more thing for Picard's crew to beat, whom they had lost all contact with. Life support and sensors were the only viable systems functioning, and they were needed to detect their friends' return, if they were ever to return, and to survive.

Geordi sighed. Weeks. That was all they had. And if not that, the ship would surely give out before that.

...

_One day_. Those words were made perfectly clear to Picard, as he sat in their crew's private quarters. Tomorrow would be the day he would have to risk everything for his crew, and for the people of this planet. Picard looked at his new bandages. These wounds would heal, but they would leave scars, remained etched in him for the rest of his life.

Picard slowly fell in to the comfort that he had adapted to of his bed. It was a small rudimentary thing, but it kept him asleep. He was going to need it for the invasion.

...

"No firelord ozai, you're not wearing pants!"

The kid was decked out in a completely different outfit, and he had ... hair. However, Picard was sure he was the Avatar he had communicated with.

The man he was addressing looked like a more comical version of this firelord Picard himself had seen in his dreams. And he was...

"No!" he exclaimed, "My royal parts are showing!" He then let out a blood-curtailing scream. Despite all this Picard snorted a chuckle.

He decided to speak up; "Am I interrupting anything?"

The kid jumped up in surprise.

"Uh-uh-uh wait what?" the kid stammered.

Picard chuckled. He was as he remembered him. Playful, innocent, burdened.

The kid's expression suddenly hardened. Picard knew why. He did not forget their last encounter.

"Why are you here?" he asked, "Are you just going to say that you have to deal with your own problems again?"

He looked down. It did not appear he was angry, just somber. However, Picard had decided on the answer he wanted to hear long before this dream began occurring.

"Don't worry, Aang, I am here to help."

The boy's face suddenly brightened at this statement. "Really?" he yelped in excitement, "Really? You're willing to help us? You're willing to help the drowning man, even though you have a broken leg?"

Picard scrunched is face in confusion before he remembered the boy made an allusion to their previous contact.

"Yes," Picard answered, "We have a couple of things to do before we can help you, though. Our ship, I hope you know, is in dire straits, and we need it fixed before we can help you."

Aang's expression for once, did not change. He knew that Picard was intent on keeping his word.

Picard continued, "Aang, do you believe in destiny?"

Aang looked a little confused for a moment. However, once the moment was past, he answered:

"I believe in destiny. I don't believe that we'll ever know ours. Why do you ask?"

"I believed destiny was some old concept. In our culture, we believe destiny, or something like it, is shaped by our everyday actions. We don't believe it is predetermined, and we don't believe some other power is controlling it. Yet, my ship was sucked into a vortex we had no business going into. Our ship was rendered useless, forcing us to come down here, and we've managed to get ourselves caught up in a war that is not exactly morally ambiguous. And the side we happen to be on is the side with the apparent moral high ground. Is this what it's like to be at the mercy of some greater power?"

"Spirits," Aang jumped in.

"What?"

"These greater powers you mention, we accept to be the spirits that watch over our world. As the Avatar, I serve as the bridge between them, and our world. They may have had a hand in this here."

"Anyway I can contact them? Maybe, after all of this is over, they can help us get back."

"The thing is, I don't exactly know if they were responsible. And if you didn't know, I'm only 12. I haven't really been able to consistently contact the spirit world."

Picard's face fell as Aang said this. He wanted to help these people. He also wanted to return home when all was said and done.

"Well," Picard concluded, "I won't know until the moment comes. Nowadays, I can never logically predict what's to come."

Picard looked up, the boy was twiddling his thumbs.

"Is there some other way, other than you, that I can use to contact these... spirits?"

Aang shrugged, "Pray, I guess, and have faith, even when all hope is lost."

Picard sighed. The same message, over and over again. Prayer. Faith.

Was he brought here to end a war? Or was this the start of something bigger with the Federation?

Picard didn't know, he would never truly know, until the time came.

"Land ho!"

Riker was shaken out of his morning glaze. His sight immediately focused on the large land mass ahead of two Fire Navy boats. It was a large bay-looking area. However, the team was far enough from the land that he could not make out specific details.

"Well," one of the water tribe men started, "We really shouldn't approach the Avatar in this disgusting vessel. Let's come to them in a real boat."

"Aww, really?" Riker responded. "I've kind of grown attached. It doesn't matter where she was made, or what purpose she was meant for. She sheltered us, she kept our food warm, she helped us get this far. Besides, did I miss something? I didn't think we had enough room for..."

As Riker's voice trailed off, the main hull of the boat opened, revealing two smaller wooden boats in the interior of the large boat.

_How the heck did we even have enough room for stuff like that? And what the heck? Why wasn't I informe? Us futureish people have way less communication problems!_

"Last one on the boat's rotten seal blubber!"

_Yikes, I do not like the sound of that_. Riker then scrambled to the deck entrance to go down below to the main hull.

...

Captain Picard permanently removed the red disguise of the Fire Nation. All sneaking and subterfuge was over. The real fight was about to begin.

Picard had stripped down to his starfleet uniform. It was Red, like the Fire Nations. Picard studied it. In the history of the human race, there was always conflict like this. People wanted power, wanted freedom, fought for their God, or just loved to fight. These reasons were nothing. They were just tools for the same conclusion: war. It would never end until one side won, or both gave up. There would be always different reasons for fighting a war, any reason could be used to fight one.

Was he, Picard, a warmonger? He was about to bear the fangs of the Federations technology at a bunch of primitive, yet gifted, Napoleons. He would introduce the people of this world, the horror of the phasers, which disintegrate everything in sight. He would turn hills into mere molecules that could be breathed in the air. It illogical to pursue this course of action. It was idiotic.

It was also right. The people of the world were clearly in need from a tyrannical empire. Picard had seen the carnage himself. He was the outsider looking in.

Picard stepped into the boat. He had been unconsciously making his way towards the new boat he would board. He was on the level even with the top most deck. Picard quickly strode onto the boat.

"Everyone aboard?" asked Tyro.

"Yes sir," replied one of the water tribe men.

"Ah, Picard!" Tyro exclaimed as he spotted the buret-sporting captain.

"It's your turn to lead, Captain." Tyro stated with a smirk.

"I really don't captain boats," Picard responded, but, smiling in anticipation, walked up to the back of the deck, to the raised level, and stood in the center. The sight was almost nostalgic.

"Lower the docking cl- I mean, detach us from the main hull," Picard ordered.

The ship fell a couple of feet as Picard's order was fulfilled. The main hull had filled with water, and the water was about even with the opening.

"Take us out," Picard said, finishing his order with a smile.

Picard shielded his eyes with his forearm as the sun peaked out over the horizon. The sunrise signaled a new beginning.

He knew the sunset would be tainted with red.

* * *

Sorry that this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted "Day of Black Sun" to coincide with the upcoming chapters, and I didn't have much in terms of filler content.

I plan to do a double-update for when I release those chapters, which are currently swimming in my mind as concepts.

Review if you want. If not, drool like a hungry puppy for the upcoming chapters!kidding


	15. Chapter 15

I want to apologize for my lack of updating. My commitment has been on and off these days, juggling between school, finding work, and Star Wars; The Old Republic (hey, my free-time is my own, don't judge :).

However, I know how I want this to play out, even if it's just concepts.

But enough of my excuses, on to the story!

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The shore moved out to meet the ships. _Moved_. The lore of the world was well understood. However, having not experienced it much in his lifetime, it was still shocking to observe.

Two people appeared to have control over the earthen slabs that provided nifty docks for the four ships as they settled in. One was a young boy. His most distinguishing feature were the blue lines that ran over his back and arms. The blue line ended on his forehead as an arrow.

Riker blinked again to confirm this sighting. Picard had been discussing his visions with the crew. This boy was probably the one he had been in contact with. He was the one who could help them get to their shuttle. As much as a kid could anyway.

Riker sighed, no matter how much mystical power he possessed, he was still a kid. The battlefield was for men like him and their ship captain Hakoda. Kids shouldn't get involved in war. War, however, was a cruel thing.

"Lower the docking clamps," Riker heard Picard say. He smiled. Even out in sea, the captain was still at home.

"Alright men!" he heard one of the tribesmen say, "Disembark!"

Riker didn't need to be told twice. He found Wesley on his boat and stuck close to him as they walked down to the makeshift dock. Seriously, D-day would have been a lot simpler with this kind of power.

Wesley saw Haru run out to meet the people on shore. He had become well acquainted with the young man, though there wasn't much to talk about. When your main interest is in warp-cores and starship systems, and the only mechanics Haru knew were that of a wheel burrow, there would not be that many interesting conversations. However, he did hear about Haru's travels throughout the Earth kingdom, beginning with when he was helped by their Avatar to free his father from a prison. It appeared Haru himself was on pretty good terms with this Avatar and his group of friends.

"Oh, guys," Haru began, "I'd like you to meet someone I've gotten to know." He gestured over to Wesley, who, after glancing at Haru, stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Wesley Crusher," he stated, a bit stiff. He held out his hand to the lead kid, who he assumed was the avatar, with the arrow on his head, who, after a small look of confusion, shook Crusher's offered hand.

"Greetings," the kid replied, his expression and voice open.

There was a pause between the group. Wesley had time to observed them all. Two were of Hakoda's people, a girl and a boy, and in the standard blue water tribe outfits. The other one, who appeared to be mingling with the two wrestlers that had wandered into their little celebration circle was very short, and covered in green garments. No matter, he had to see if his captain was right.

"Your name's Aang, right?" he said to the bald one.

"Right," he answered, keeping his happy mood and expression.

"Just want to tell you, I work for Captain Jean-Luc Picard," Wesley stated.

The kids face froze in recognition. He then said, "Oh yeah! I need to talk to him! Face to face!"

"Thanks!" Aang said to the crowd of people he left behind, leaving exasperated expressions on their faces.

Wesley looked as the kid as he hurried off. Did Picard mention anything about his spontaneity? He did not seem like a kid burdened with the world on his shoulders.

Aang dived through the thong of people. Many gave him greetings, some enthusiastic, some normal, some almost antagonistic. However, he finally found the man. And the feature that he shared with the man was covered with a strange hat.

"Captain Picard!" he shouted out.

The man turned around, obviously surprised.

"I suggest you don't disclose anything else besides that name," the man said.

"What?" Aang replied.

Picard leaned in close to the boy's ear.

"The fact that I captain a massive starship that is currently my little secret."

"Oh!" Aang said, his eyes widening in understanding.

"If you want to talk, we can speak in an enclosed location," Picard continued.

"Right," Aang replied.

And just like that, the crowd swallowed him up. Aang was overwhelmed. There was so many people. Too many. All were relying on him to fulfill his duty as the Avatar. As if that duty was not hard enough.

Aang felt something in his shirt robe. A piece of paper. Curious, Aang pulled it out, a bit too quickly as he fumbled with it a bit. It was folded up, yet it had writing on both sides. One side held a strange language that he had never seen before. The characters were very simple, yet they were numerous. The other side held writing he recognized, but the writing was crude, and rudimentary.

"Meet, Ship, Freedom "

What did that mean? It appeared Picard had slipped him a message. Was it indicating the meeting place?

"It was difficult staying in that Fire Nation Navy monster for nearly a month," Aang heard one of the water tribe men say.

"I don't know", Aang heard another voice say, he turned to see were the voices were coming from, and he could identify two men in water tribe garb conversing.

The other man continued; "I mean, even though this ship was forged in and for the Fire Nation, I've grown quite attached to it, I mean..."

As the man trailed off, his gaze was directed towards the shore.

And Aang saw it, the massive hulking Fire Navy ship. It was slightly submerged as Aang saw earlier, the side of the ship had opened up to dispatch various ships to meet them at shore.

The ship's name was Freedom, or it had Freedom in the name of it.

Aang spied a small ship heading out to it, and while his eyesight was not the sharpest (it was miles better than Toph's), he could make out the buret-covered Jean-Luc Picard at the forefront.

...

"You really want to hold this meeting Captain?" Wesley asked, "I've heard that the preparations are rolling forward with the invasion."

"It is absolutely imperative, I want to know our role in this," Picard answered.

"Don't we already know our role?" Riker asked.

"We can never be for sure," Picard responded.

However, he and his crew had prepared meticulously for the upcoming day. Deanna had to learn three words in their written language, his crew had debated where they should meet. He even had Lieutenant Worf and Commander Riker stage a conversation in Water tribe garments to point Aang in the right direction. Hopefully they were convincing enough.

As his mind trailed off, Riker and Worf had been engaged in a debate.

"Your place is here, as a Starfleet officer," Worf stated.

"Oh, come on, think about it, I was employing top notch acting," Riker playfully responded.

"No, it sounded forced, you need to make it flow more naturally."

And the end of that statement cued everyone to stare at the Klingon in the most peculiar way.

"What?" Worf stated, "I have experienced your entertainment culture, I know what it requires."

"I guess this universe is still full of surprises," Picard said.

Picard glanced out to the shore. His crew had set up camp on the deck of the Freedom. Picard had to fib that one of his crew members left something very important on the boat to Hakoda. He scanned the surface of the water, glittering in the morning sun. He looked towards the shore, what was Aang doing? Didn't he know how long it took to ride a boat out here?

"Hey!"

Picard leapt as he heard the familiar, yet unfamiliar voice of Aang calling from him at the exact opposite side he expected to spot him.

As Picard turned around, he discovered that Aang was also joined by his band of companions.

"I was under the impression you would be coming alone."

"I was never alone on my journey," Aang replied, "And I cannot get this job done alone, I need my friends more than ever. And I think they should know this as well."

"Right," Picard confirmed.

"But can we hurry?" the boy with the ponytail said, "We can talk all about these dream wishy washy and all that, and massive ships in space, that probably don't exist-"

"Oh they do exist" Riker bumped in, "And that guy happens to command it."

"Wha-?" the boy began, "But that doesn't make sense! It's illogical! I don't think you can survive in space that long!"

"Well," Riker continued, "Neither did we. Until someone was actually sent up there."

"Will, this conversation is going nowhere," Picard said, putting a hand on his First Officer's shoulders.

"And what's wrong with his face?" the boy finally stated, pointing at the Klingon who was sporting a very dangerous look.

"Oh silly Sokka," the short girl clad in green stepped in. Despite her size, and possibly age, she sounded very tough and commanding

She continued, "I don't see anything wrong with him."

"Well how couldn't you?" the boy shouted back, "He has like these ridges, I mean, you'd have to be blind-" the boy's eyes seemed to widen in realization, and then he sneered back, "You are a terrible person."

Ignoring the exchange, Worf forced himself to the forefront of the conversation.

"Our captain wants to know if you are fine with our role in this invasion. We plan to return to our ship once we have located our shuttle."

"So in other words," the blue clad girl iterated, "you're going to leave us once you find your way back to your ship?" Her expression could have been described as unforgiving. And her eyebrows were raised as well as any Vulcan could have.

"Believe me," Picard said, "We are not abandoning you. Once we reach our ship and make the necessary repairs, we will be able to assist you."

"How powerful is this ship?" the short girl butted in, all of the sudden, "'cause ponytail boy here has mentioned that the best chance to strike the heart of the Fire Nation, and defeat the Fire Lord is during the solar eclipse. Even though I'm one of the best Earthbenders in the world," and at this moment the blue girl rolled her eyes, "I see that the hot-heads have the place really locked up."

Aang took this time to add, "I hope Chief Hakoda has informed you of this, the Fire Nation will be at their weakest when-"

"-The eclipse hits, yes, Hakoda informed us," Picard answered back. The silence that followed emphasized waves and the excitement of the invasion on the shore. There wouldn't be much time.

"Time's running out," Picard finished. Both groups headed in their separate directions, so that they would join again in battle.

The ride back to shore was incredibly quick. The events that transpired seemed to flow by in a mess which went rather quickly, yet Picard could remember every detail. The young water tribe man known as Sokka had actually composed a strategy on how to attack the capital. Picard was impressed with the boy's intelligence, however, he was less impressed with his speaking skills as Hakoda had to present the information for him.

The primitive technology the people had developed turned to be less so than Picard had originally thought. By combining the use of their powers with simple mechanical concepts, these people had developed submarines, even armed with torpedoes!

The submarines would be the key to getting past the first line of defense, the gates of Azulon. Picard had to speculate about the effectiveness of such a defense, but he would have to see it to believe it.

Using various vehicles developed by the captain of the sister ship, _Enterprise_, the invasion force would establish a beach head on the port of the capital, also heavily fortified. The capital itself was apparently on the top of a volcano. The key was to reach it once the eclipse had struck.

Aang appeared to be tasked with dealing with the Fire lord himself. It was a heavy burden to put on the kid's shoulders, facing one of the most dangerous men in the world, or so Picard heard. However, if he was able to find and subdue him with the help of the eclipse, the Fire Nation would suffer a major blow.

And before he had time to gather this information, Picard was directed towards the invasion ships, each one housing a submarine. Picard made sure his crew stuck together as the forces were organized by ship. Sooner than later, the boats were on a direct coarse with the capital.

Picard studied the faces of all of his crew members as the boats sailed on. All were anxious. Everything that had transpired, that had been planned for had led up to this.

The invasion was upon them.

* * *

Apparently the crew has some really covert planning that the narrator couldn't see, right? Next up will be the invasion of the capital. My inconsistent commitment to the story could see this either released in a week, or not until the summer months. Summer months should be a big improvement in the update schedule of this story.


End file.
